Blessing in Disguise
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: When Dante suddenly finds a woman his life will turn upside down. After a family is made many problems will arise, and other families will be affected as well. Will they be able to make it? Not good at summaries, read and review please.Mistakes Corrected
1. Little Trick

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry nor anything related to it.**_

**Blessing in disguise**

Dante was walking on the streets returning from one of his missions, it was night, a pretty cold night to say the least.

'_Not in the mood to have strawberry sundae...pizza maybe...',_ he was wondering when he heard screams, loud screams coming from a far alley. _'Sounds like a female...a loud female. I'd better go and see what's happening there.'_

When he approached the dark alley pistols in hand he could finally make it, two huge demons attacking someone, and this someone looked like a petite young lady, who by that time was already desperate.

Then Dante went for the strike, he started slashing on the demons, demon blood spilling everywhere as well as a dark liquid oozing from their bodies. Dante then tried to make them follow him in order to leave the lady alone, he meant demon-free.

Those demons weren't a big deal, so in less than ten minutes they were gone, a thing the girl wouldn't have been able to do even if she had more than a hundred lives available.

Dante then, decided to approach and see if the girl was still alive...Well alive she was but as dressed as the day she was born.

Dante never blushed in his whole lifetime, but as the saying says _'There's always a first time for things to happen.', _so said and done.

"Umn are you okay?", he asked uncomfortable.

"Yes, just a little dizzy from everything thanks.", she said a deep red from all the blood and the blush from the shame of being naked in front of a male.

"Put this on.", he said as he gave her his coat, so she wouldn't feel that uncomfortable.

"Thanks...not only for the coat but for saving me.", she stated as he was already kneeling to help her raise.

"You think you can walk?"

"Yeah sure...", but the moment her feet touched the ground she no longer could state she could.

"Huh...Guess I'll need to deliver you to your parents, huh miss."

"Actually they no longer live.", she said eyeing him.

"To your boyfriend then...Guess he won't appreciate this a lot, but anyways..."

"Neither this one exist.", she eyed him a little annoyed now.

"Then...I'll walk you home...Don't tell me you don't have one too!"

"Excuse me but I DO have a house mister.!"

"Dante. And you would be?", he asked as he raised her chin with a single finger.

"Why?", she inquired suspiciously yanking his hand away

"Whoa feisty, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time to save your little ass from those demons, and then when I try to make some conversation you shove me away. Is this the way your parents taught you how to show gratitude?"

The lady just ignored his cocky self and replied "Johanna."

"See, not that hard! Nice to meet you Johanna.", he just loved her name rolling off his tongue, he found it rather sexy.

"Nice to meet you too, mister..uhn"

"Dante. Now no need for casualties...I'm not that old, so no need for the 'mister'."

"Ok, thanks for the help. Now I'd better head home."

"And you expect to arrive there with a foot like that.", he pointed at her obviously sprained ankle.

"It's perfectly fine, maybe a little swollen, that's all."

Dante raised one eyebrow at her reply.

"Hey I'll take you home, I don't bite...and if I wanted to do something against you don't you think I would already have done it."

"Thanks then."

As she said this in no time Dante had one arm around her waist helping to support her weight and the other holding her hand '_What the hell am I doing, holding a girl's hand...Course, that she's quite a babe, but..come on it's gonna stain your name.', _he thought as he released her hand. Johanna wasn't that comfortable either, she just clung to that guy because she didn't have any other option.

Arriving at her house, too fast for Dante's liking, Johanna crouched and retrieved her keys which were under her rug.

"It's not really safe to do that, with those rapists and thieves out there."

"No one ever entered here on all the years that I put my keys under there."

"If you think it's safe then..."

As they entered the small cozy house, Johanna told Dante to sit on the couch while she could take a quick shower and dress. She even told him to go and eat something at the kitchen. However he preferred to stay put and wait for the girl to be back.

He then started to wonder while looking at the house...he saw it was a small two-store, didn't have lots of decoration, just plain simple.

"Didn't you eat anything?"

"No, I was..just waiting for you to be back."

"Ahh yes, your coat...But it's too dirty for me to return it just yet; the least I could do is to wash it."

"No need to do it."

"No no...I'll wash it and return it back for you. Do not worry, you just need to give me your address and I'll go there and give it clean back to you."

"Ok then. Do you know a shop named Devil May Cry...at First Ave. ?"

"Sure."

"There you can find me.", he sighed looking at the clock.

"I'd better get home, it soon will be dawn. Need my sleep ya know."

"Sure, thanks again...Dante.", Johanna said while opening the door for Dante.

"See ya."

"Bye, I won't forget.!", she exclaimed while showing his dirty coat.

Dante only smirked back to the girl.

Little did he know that innocent smile wouldn't be erased from his mind any time soon.

----

**xxx some days later xxx**

Dante sat at his chair, usual style : magazine on his face followed by his feet popped on his desk, while taking a nice nap.

Then he heard light knocking on the door.

"Hey Patty go see who's knocking", he grumbled.

"Why do I always have to do your work?!"

She was still babbling about how Dante was a lazy ass when she opened the door, only to find a cute lady with a small plastic bag in hand.

"Is this Dante's house?"

"Yes, he's taking a nap, but he surely is available!", she said happily, since she loved people around.

"I don't want to disturb...", she was cut off as Patty dragged her in the shop.

"Sit will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.", as Patty said this she fastly went to retrieve Dante.

"Dante there's a lady looking for you."

"I'm not the father.", he already defended himself.

"She doesn't seem pregnant, idiot! She wants to talk to you! Maybe it's even a job."

"Ok, bring her here then."

"Ok."

Then Patty went to the 'living room' and took the girl to Dante's 'office'.

"'Excuse me."

"Hey, what's up Johanna?"

"I dropped by to give you back your coat, that's all."

"Oh, my coat.", he said this eyeing the girl from head to toe. Now at the day light he could notice her features...Medium sleek Black hair, light brown eyes, creamy flawless skin...nicely shaped body...pretty...sexy."

"Um, thanks.", he woke up from his little reverie.

"I'd better get going. Thanks again."

"Bye."

----

"Hey Dante was the lady talking about a job?"

"No, she just returned my coat."

"I see. Is she your 'friend' then ?"

"Not really."

"She seems pretty...thought she was your girlfriend or something."

Dante only eyed the girl not that pleased.

---

Some time later Dante was wandering on the streets again, it was dark and kinda cold. He saw some houses and 'click' he remembered cute Johanna lived at the same neighborhood.

"Time to pay the visit."

--

Arriving at her house he decided to play a little trick. He would take the spare key, sneak in and maybe scare the little girl to death. '_It's safe to put the keys down there', _were her own words.

He crouched and took the keys which were exactly at the same place as he last saw them. He proceeded to enter in her house only to find it totally dark and silent.

He decided to climb the stairs. "_Probably sleeping at her room"_

He then entered a room ,he supposed was hers.

' _I never guess wrong.'_, he smirked proudly to himself.

He then approached the king sized bed only to find Johanna into a deep slumber, he then decided to climb slowly and then wake her up.

"Oah..", she moaned while sleeping.

'_Already aroused...And not even awake.', _he laughed mentally.

Then he approached her face with his own, and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, only to see her reaction....and to tell you the truth it wasn't as pleasurable as he imagined it to be.

"Oh my God! Don't touch me, don't touch me.!", she screamed loudly.

"Hey calm down, calm down..it's me Dante...easy."

Then a small fist connected at his face powerfully....not that a girl's blow would hurt Dante, but still, he felt something.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER HERE AND DO IT TO ME!", she snapped crying from anger."I thought it was a rapist or something worse!", she stated at the edge of tears.

"Hey, you said yourself that putting the key under the front rug was a safe thing to be done...so I wanted to prove you wrong....Guess I achieved that.", he stated playfully.

"You ass!", she was crying now.

Dante felt things never ever he dreamt of feeling near this girl...one of them: Remorse.

He then started to dry her tears away on an attempt to soothe her.

"Hey, sorry ...I didn't mean to scare you this much...sorry."

She kept crying, sobbing, shaking and every bad reaction related to desperation you can think of.

"Hey easy, it's over now, over."

Dante then hugged her lighly. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable doing that.

Dante who was no one other than..Dante started to get carried away, after feeling her sweet vanilla smell, feeling her smooth skin touch his own.

When he saw it he was earning some moans from the girl who he lightly was kissing the neck...small butterfly kisses turned into heated tongue ones...that lead to both of them naked under the sheets...that lead to a night of passionate yet hot sex between the two.

Never did he imagine a little trick would change his life forever.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**xxx almost eighteen years later xxx**

"DANTE, SHOW YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"What is it Hun?"

"Don't you Hun me! Don't think you'll get away from changing the kids."

"What made you think I would try to escape. ?"

"Experience, Dante...experience."

Now Dante and Johanna were a family, with kids and everything...yeah that's the most impressive fact...the number of children.

That night.."The trick night" that happened a long time ago made Johanna conceive four babies...three boys and a girl. The boys Mark, Devon and Edward and the girl Anne. The boys would turn out being a copy of their father...Mark had jet black hair and ice cold eyes, Devon had white hair with some dark strands all over and light brown eyes, almost hazel, and Edward had plain white hair also with ice blue eyes...The only girl of the first pregnancy had black hair and dark eyes.

If you think they stopped at four children you got it wrong. Then Johanna had twin baby boys, Anthony and Alec...some time later she gave birth to a single girl, Nicolle and now was pregnant with twins again, but with a boy and a girl. Let's just say they were pretty fertile.

Johanna learnt to put Dante to work as well, since '_It takes two to tango' _as she put it, Dante had to help with their children as well. She couldn't complain about him, since he always had been a faithful adoring husband...sometimes lazy as in her first pregnancy, but always present.

Their children had very, very different personalities. Devon and Edward would love to slay demons and train with their father or uncle (Yeah, Vergil would often visit them), while Mark would be too engrossed in impressing girls with his 'power and strength', Anne was the calmest at that house, always quiet and by herself, she'd rather stay home and help her mother with her siblings.

Alec and Anthony as toddlers would pest Dante and whoever that appeared in front of them, especially small Nicolle who was a baby herself.

Even after all those children Johanna didn't seem to get tired of making more of them. Every time she would ask Anne to take care of the house or their small siblings using the '_Me and your father are going to have dinner'_, excuse, she knew in no more than some months other babies would be in their way. Her male rotten-minded older brothers would say '_Hey, dad when you say dinner...you mean mom or food?'_, they were such pervs.

They even moved from the old 'Devil May Cry' building cause it had turned out being way too small to keep all of them in. So now they lived in a rather huge house, with many rooms (so their children could have their privacy), as well as some places for the children to play safely. Dante felt pleased, and happy, even having to hear all those yelling from his children. At first, such as in Johanna's first pregnancy he would feel quite tired, sometimes even angry with all that yelling and poo, but he saw Johanna happy (and she was the one who had to carry and deliver them), along with their children...so what could he be...apart from happy himself.

"DANTE! Have you already changed the kids?"

"Yes, Yes ..they're all changed babe.", he told her while watching TV and drinking some beer. Even after all those children Dante still looked barely past his early twenties.

"Let me have a look.", then Johanna took small Nicolle and inspected her small rear.

"You didn't change them! Anne did!", she exclaimed as she saw the way the diaper was put. ", she exclaimed, "Won't you ever learn Dante?".

"I already know...It's just that the brat wants to train with real children before she decides to be a mom herself.

"I just don't believe my own ears, Anne is a blessing in this house."

At this time Anthony and Alec spotted their mom and would soon start to pest her...so she'd better get going.

-------

It was not even past six a.m and Devil May Cry was already a mess...clothes, food, backpacks everywhere, as well as a hungry Dante wanting his breakfast.

"Anne could you please shower Nicolle again, she just did poo again!"

"Sure mom."

"Anthony stop messing on your brother's bag!"

"Mark, I don't wanna see these porn magazines ANYWHERE near the babies.", she said this as she threw some of them which were over the counter into the garbage can.

"Love is breakfast ready? I gotta work you know..."

"Almost done , just a second Dante."

"Mom I already gave Nicolle her bath."

"Thanks sweetie now put her into her chair at the car, please...and make sure they behave there...ahn their breakfasts are already inside their bags."

"K mom."

"Hey, why do they get breakfast faster than I do?"

"Because they have a fix schedule...differently from some people around here, who just mop around and like to make children."

"Hey I also love to make children mom!", teased Mark from upstairs.

"Very funny Mark...now hurry up to the car."

"See it runs into family.", he said this as he embraced Johanna from behind and started kissing her slowly.

"Dante stop..the children"

"Are gone."

"But, Anne may enter any time."

"As if she hadn't heard or seen us before."

"Dante...I'm already pregnant...so..."

"It's not even showing yet."

"Yes...Gosh, you're always on..How can it be possible?"

"Family secret...family secret."

"Don't tell me your old man were up for Viagra?"

"Hey..no insulting old Sparda...he was naturally...livid, yeah livid."

"I can see that...like father like son."

---------

**xxx at the suv xxx**

"Devon hold Anthony please.", asked Anne calmly.

"No you hold Devon and I drive."

"You know you're not allowed to, I'm the one who drives, so hold him."

"Ok chibi Johanna."

"Very funny."

"Ann I want to pee.", stated small Nicolle.

"Wait till we get to the school, so you an pee all you want there."

"But I need now."

"Hey aren't ya in diapers, so just shut it and make it already.", stated an aggravated Edward.

"Anne! Eddie is screaming at me!"

"Please just stop you two! Edward do not scream at her, she's still a baby.!"

"Go to hell ugly bitch, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, who's the crazy dude who would stand you.!"

Anne wouldn't complain, she already had enough for a single morning.

--

Anne dropped her smaller siblings at the kindergarten and then headed towards her and her brothers' school.

Arriving there she hoped off last so she could lock and check if everything was ok, I mean if there wasn't any pee nor vomit there.

Everything was Ok, so she headed to school. Alone. Let's say she wasn't the one to have friends, too different from her brothers which were part of the 'badasses' team from her school.

Not that she wasn't beautiful enough to get a date, as her brother said earlier it's just that every time a guy did ask her out her first move was to refuse. She didn't want it, that's all. Sometimes even her parents would get worried thanks to her strange behavior.

She would enter her classes, do everything that was requested, go back home, help her mom, some days during the week work at a flower shop (a place she liked very much), when people invited her to parties she would only refuse and run away from it. Life was simple yet good for her.

'_I may be the only closed person here....but I'm happy the way I am.'_, she thought to herself.

Little did she know a close person she didn't even take notice behaved just the same way regarding people...course there were some differences, but anyways.

----

**xxx at a house near school xxx**

"Nero, baby wake up!"

"Mom, just gimme more five minutes."

"No more five minutes young lad, wake up and go to school.!", stated his mom a little angry now yanking his son's blankets away.

She felt sorry for doing that, as she saw a thing she didn't quite waited to see as her son slept totally naked...not that she haven't seen it before, she even touched it many times...but back when her child was a small baby boy.

"Nero, go take a shower. NOW!", she ordered leaving his room.

"That's alright, then.", he said a little groggy from sleep and rising from his bed, he didn't even notice his mom saw his little friend up...earlier than himself...and for that surely his was glad.

Nero then went to his bathroom took a quick shower, then went upstairs to have some breakfast, and headed to school. He was lucky school wasn't even five minutes far from his house.

"Bye mom."

"Bye baby."

Nero then exited his house still chewing some cereal.

'_Another boring day at stupid's high...'_

**I thank everyone who did read this fic so far. Please review.**

**This story is far from finished, still I'd like to hear from you guys.**

**Thanks a lot.**

_**xxxSilxxx**_


	3. Hellish Party

Arriving at school, Nero went straight to his classroom, since he was already late. He then entered calculus.

'_Should have skipped this one...calc sucks.'_

He headed towards his desk at the far corner of the classroom, near some 'badass' guys which included Mark one of Anne's brothers, which by the way wouldn't stop chatting.

"Hey dude ready for Halloween party?"

"Yeah, as ready as ever...all those chicks around...it'll be a blast."

"Sure...and talking about hot chicks will your hot sister show her sexy ass this time?", one of Marks classmates pointed to Anne who sat at the first desk of the first row, paying attention to every single word the teacher said.

"Doubt that."

"Really dude, it's a pity though."

"The bitch is so boring, probably will die alone or become a know..at home is always..Anne is this ...Anne is that..she's a sweet, she's perfect..she's just a bitch."

"Boy make her my bitch then."

"Give up, she'll be a nun, no doubt about it."

Nero heard the whole conversation and found it rather amusing her own brother was calling her a bitch and all...not that he cared since he neve rever notice the girl there.

"So, miss Sparda, could you please solve this questions on the board so everybody can correct on the notebooks?"

"Sure thing."

She then raised, took her notebook and started writing the whole calculus on the board. As she was halfway from finishing it she started hearing some guys whistle as she lowered herself. Some guys from her classroom tried to ask her out but to no avail, she would refuse and leave them like idiots, so most of these guys enjoyed teasing and pissing her off. Then she finally managed to finish the calculus and sit back at her discreet spot.

The bell finally rang and all students fastly got out, apart from Anne and a couple of guys, strong guys to say the least, who approached her without her noticing them at all.

As she was taking her backpack one of the guys squeezed her arm and tryed to press her body against his.

"Hey babe, wanna hang out after school, have some fun? You're always alone here by yourself."

"No thanks.", she replied not looking at their face.

"Why not babe, it's gonna be fun."

"I said no. Leave me alone.", she then yanked her arm away and stormed out of the room.

"Feisty bitch."

"Haha, she refused you...that's quite funny. One more to her list."

"She'd better wait and see."

---

Then Anne went to her next class, History...

Arriving there she heard all about America's history...all over again, such as in ever year. Then when class was about to finish some girls went to talk all about the Big Halloween party school was going to hold.

"Sp we need everybody to be here, to help sell, or even on the games we will hold. So we already divided you in sections. Joshua you stay at selling the tickets, JoJo you will help Keith hand out the prizes, Anne you will help with the games..."

Anne wasn't pleased since she didn't want to go to this party, let alone help do it...'_Waste the weekend as school staff. Ridiculous."_

"We'll start organizing things today, so no one leaves."

"I need to pick my siblings at their school, can't stay today."

"Ok, but tomorrow you stay till eleven p.m"

"Alright, she said as she exited the room slightly angry since she hated being bossed around, especially by those bimbos."

She then went to pick her small sister and brothers at their school, but before she went and checked if any of er brothers would like to go with her.

Arriving at Edward and Devon's class she went straight to talk with them, only to be eyed hungrily by their friends.

"Does any of you want to go back home with me?"

"No.", both replied, not even interrupting their conversation, her older brothers mistreated her sometimes, especially in front of others.

"Hey but if you want you can take us with you anywhere you want."

"To hell then.", she stated heading to her other brother's room.

"Mark come here."

Ignored.

"Mark!!"

"What do you want bitch?"

She couldn't believe it her own brother called her a bitch in front of everybody, he liked to scream and to quarrel with her, but not humiliate her in front of the others. She just turned and went straight to her car.

She then stopped by to pick her small sibling up.

"Ann!!", Nicolle tried to run and hug her, but failed as she felt on the floor..and guess what..she started screaming as if someone tried to kill her. Anne then took her in her arms and soothed her till she was calmer and no longer screaming for dear life.

"Hey calm down baby, it's all right, let's go home so mom can have a lot at it."

As the manager saw her soothe and take good care of her small sister, she came and said.

"You really do like children, it's pretty cute. It's hard to see teenager such as yourself like and take good care of small children, especially their own siblings."

"Yes, seems like they're pretty glued to me as well."

"Yes, give my regards to your mom."

"Yes I ."

"Bye."

"You see Jenny if I had a husband such as her mother's I would make as much babies as I could.", the manager stated as she saw the girl were long gone.

"Yeah he's quite the looker."

"Quite the hottie...quite the hottie."

----------

Arriving home Anne went straight to her mom to show her Nicolle's injuries.

"Hey cutie, did you get hurt?", she wouldn't blame Anne cause she knew she took great care of her siblings.

"Yeah momma...I felt and 'hut my leggie'"

"But it's gonna heal fast, don't worry.", she said as she kissed her baby everywhere.

"Mom tomorrow I'll have to stay at school and help on that stupid Halloween party."

"Really, and I'm sure you wanted to stay far away from it."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, it will be over in no time, you will see."

"I really hope so."

---------

As dawn broke Anne had to wake up and get ready to go to school, well more like party. She was sleeping with her little sister and as soon as she moved the small girl felt she was leaving.

"Where are you 'guing'?", she said baby talking.

"Help at school."

"Will you be back soon, so we can play?"

"Yes I will. Now I gotta go.", she was leaving the room, but not before giving her sis a tight hug and peck on the head; the small girl barely had hair, it was a fair silvery color, just like her father's, she even looked albino.

She then went to the kitchen only to find her parents making out while sitting on a chair...only a tone chair.

"Unm...good morning."

As soon as Anne greeted them they broke their kiss a little embarrassed (especially Johanna who hated her children to witness her personal moments with Dante).

"Good morning sweetie...would you like some breakfast. ?"

"Just a little, I'm not really hungry."

Then after some breakfast she went to school to be a slave.

**xxx in a house near school xxx**

Nero woke up, got dressed '_To hell with a costume, It's just pathetic.'_, and then went to have breakfast.

"Where are you going Hun?"

"To that stupid Halloween party."

"Baby you have to socialize, get a girlfriend then marry give me grandchildren."

"Mom, gimme a break, I'm not even eighteen yet and you already want me to have children."

"Baby, you're my only child, it's he least you can do."

"Mother stop it."

"If you appeared here with a cute girl and made some cute babies with her I wouldn't be more pleased."

"I'm gonna puke. Bye."

"Bye."

Arriving at school, which could be called messy halls, Nero went to do what he was supposed to. Actually he didn't want to do anything, but anyways.

Classmates were eating and dancing non-stop as some nerds or other idiots took care of the rest.

The day went by fast and it was almost seven p.m.

Now school begun to get really crowded, in some halls there wasn't enough space to walk. Anne was in one of those halls seeing if people were or weren't allowed to enter at the dance floor (only older classmates were allowed in).

"Hey why are you here all by yourself? Don't you wanna dance and have fun as everybody else?"

"Not really."

"Well there's a first time to everything, don't ya let's dance."

"No.", she told him.

He didn't even respect her wishes as he started to drag her into an empty dark hall.

"Get off of me!", she started to get away, but before she could escape the guy showed her a knife.

"Now you won't open your mouth."


	4. Violation

The guy kept dragging Anne along those huge dark halls, to rooms that were far away from the crowds, so no one would hear what he was about do to. They were about to do.

"Don't touch me, let me be!"

"I told you to shut up! Unless you want me to put a bullet in your head!.", he said this as he entered a room that seemed empty.

This room only had a table and some old chairs at a far side, as well as some old TV's and vcr's. The guy, who happened to be one of Anne's classmates threw her on the floor without a second thought; she was really afraid now that the guy closed the door.

"Not so feisty now, are we?", he exclaimed as he poked her with his handgun.

Hearing this, and as the guy approached she noticed he wasn't the only man in the room; there were more five guys eyeing her every move.

"Hey Josh let's start the party, shall we?"

"Yes we shall...yes we shall."

As Anne heard this Josh guy crouched in front of her and instructed her "If you ever open this little mouth of yours to say anything about us, consider yourself dead, as well as your beloved brothers.", Anne knew something bad was going to happen to her, something very bad.

-----

"Hey Nero, bring some coins from the other shop, we need more change here."

Nero only took his way to take the damned coins. '_It sucks.'_

_-----_

Josh then started looking her in a strange way, much to Anne's dislike. He then started touching her, and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Stop, Don't touch me!", she said as she attempted to slap the guy on the face as she screamed.

"The bitch is feisty, let's shut her up already then. Give me a rag or something.", he stated. Then a guy threw a small dark rag so he could put it in her mouth in order to make her stop screaming.

Then the guy took her clothes out without more delays, eyed her, discarded his own clothes , held her still and then entered her forcefully. Anne screamed but her agony sounds were muffled by the rag. She tried to squirm, but to no avail, he was way too strong.

Then as if one wasn't enough, more guys got undressed and headed towards the girl on the floor, only to violate her further. They did every dirt thing to her, she was bleeding non-stop and crying, crying hard, but still they had no mercy for the petite girl.

"I want to taste this cute mouth of yours too.", one stated as he took the rag of her mouth away, however she was too weak to scream for help, the only sounds she managed to utter were some loud screams of pain, nothing more than that.

Those guys raped, punched, kicked, bit, and did everything no normal human-being would be capable of doing to another of his own race. She was at the edge of passing out , but still she managed to groan from pain. Thankfully after some of the guys 'had their fun' with her they left so the others could have their turn.

--------

Nero was heading towards a booth to retrieve some coins for change when he heard some strange noises. '_What the hell, seems like a voice.'_

He decided to follow those noises, so he changed course and went towards the empty halls which weren't chosen for the party. He went through some classes : nothing; he walked a little bit further: still nothing, but then when he was going to go back to the party he entered a room and saw something he never wanted to witness.

There at the far side of the room lied a girl, totally naked and surrounded by blood, and beside her a guy who had just put his pants on.

"Hey, you can go now pal. Have fun.", he stated as if the girl was a simple unworthy object.

Nero then saw there was a small handgun near his left foot, so in no time he crouched and retrieved it, quickly aiming at the guy.

"Whoa buddy, what's wrong?"

Nero didn't know what to do, shot and kill the guy or go and help the girl.

As he kept wondering the guy managed to escape. Thankfully option two was the one he was going to take.

He then saw the girl totally bruised , adrift and with blood oozing from her lower parts, as well as some other strange liquids.

"Please, don't hurt me.", the girl stated weakly.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll call someone, we'll help you.", he then decided to take his shirt and try to stop the bleeding on the girl.

He, then took his cell phone and managed to call the Police.

"Police station, what can I do for you?"

"Uhn, I'm with a girl, that has just been raped, and she needs help."

"Where are you at, exactly?"

"West Ave, at Flag's High."

"Ok, we're on our way."

Little did he know others had already called the Police.

--------

"Where the hell is Nero, we need change."

"I don't know, he went there to take it."

"He did it like..two years ago. I gotta find that dude."

The boy didn't even have time to do it as he saw the Police arriving and making a commotion.

"The room is there, at the end of the corridor Sir.", a guy, which by the way was way far from being innocent stated.

"Thanks son."

The Police went down the corridor, breaking into the rooms, till they finally found the room they were looking for.

"Raise your arms!"

Nero then raised his arms and stood still. The Police saw 'he had' a gun and immediately handcuffed him, thinking he was the rapist, since he was in-between her legs, all sweaty and to top it all, shirtless.

"We've found the responsible, now manager call both their parents."

"Yes Sir, but, and the girl...she is badly hurt."

"The ambulance is already on the way."

"Good."

"No..no I'm not the one who raped her...you misunderstood I've just called the Police..I..I."

"Shut up! The one who called us is at the party. There's no turning back now, boy. You'd better shut up before things get any worse ."

"Sir, he didn't do anything...he's..not...lying.", Anne barely managed to interrupt.

"No need to defend him, he won't do any more damage. Do not worry."

---------

**xxx at Nero's house xxx**

ring...ring...ring

"Beth, hurry answer the phone!"

"I'm going!", she stated descending down the stairs.

"Hello."

"Is it Mr. Nero's residence ?"

"Yes, but he isn't home at the moment, could you please call later."

"There's no need to later calls Miss. Are you one of his responsible?"

"Yes, his mother. Is anything wrong?"

"He was found at a rape scene and everything points he is the responsible."

"WHAT? My son would never ever do such thing...there's something wrong, it's not possible."

"Sorry miss, but we need you here at his school right this instant."

"No, it wasn't him...", she said between tears, she just didn't believe her baby would do such thing.

Her husband heard her crying and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Beth?", he whispered.

She motioned a wait before putting the phone back to its cradle.

"It was from Nero's school."

"Who? Did anything happen to Nero?"

"It was the Police.", she was sobbing hard.

"What did that boy do? Don't you try to hide it from me woman!"

"They said he was found at a...at a...rape scene.", the last part of the sentence was barely a whisper.

"WHAT?!"

"It wasn't him, I know, I'm sure he wouldn't be capable of doing something as vile as this...my baby...my baby is innocent."

"He'd better be, otherwise you won't have a fucking son anymore. Do not forget my words.", he stated as he picked his car's keys.

--------

Back at school everything was a mess; policeman everywhere, some kids trying to know what was that commotion about , families starting to arrive. It was hell, surely hell.

Beth and her husband, well, Nero's family arrived in no time only to find their son at the principal's room, handcuffed, shirtless and with some blood stains over his arms and jeans.

"It wasn't me, I swear...I..I", Nero stated desperate looking at his father's angry face. His father has never been the loving and caring type of father; he was really angry and never believed a thing he said, even if it were the biggest true fact the world could hold.

"Oh, Nero..", his mom said crying uncontrably.

"We found him beside the victim, shirtless, with a gun near...everything says it was his doing, sorry. Now we need to take some sperm samples, so we can prove if it was truly his doing."

"Sperm samples, Sperm samples? I'm not the one who did it..I swear, I was trying to help her, there were other guys in there, they raped her not ME! Go ask her, she will say the same thing to you all!", Nero explained as the Policeman exited the room, to give the family their privacy.

"Mother, I didn't do it. GOD DAMMIT!"

His father eyed him warningly, he was so nervous , so nervous he could kill the boy with his own hands at any moment.

"You'd better not be! Cause if they find a single fur that belongs to you, there won't be time to send you to jail, cause you will head straight to the morgue! I'll make sure of it myself.", he said as he dragged his crying wife out of the room.

Nero stood there alone, waiting for someone to take his sperm sample.

--------

**xxxAt the hospitalxxx**

Anne was already medicated and resting when her family arrived at the hospital.

"Where's Anne's room, the girl who entered here after being raped. WHERE'S SHE?", asked an aggravated Johanna.

"Calm down, you can't overwork yourself, you're pregnant."

"To hell pregnancy. I want to see my daughter. NOW!", she stated hotly towards Dante.

The nurses called the main doc, so he could tell the girl's family all that happened to the girl. He arrived in no time since the woman was making a riot there.

"How is my daughter doc?", Dante decided to talk to him alone, since his wife was too nervous to do so. She was with their other older children.

"Well Sir, your daughter arrived here very bruised, with rape signs, some bones broken. It's hard news, but she indeed was raped by more than one person, since she showed around seven different kinds of sperm on her body. Her private areas will need plastic surgery as well as a long psychological treatment."

"Did you find the responsible already?", Dante managed to ask, really shocked by such news. Never ever he imagined his beloved daughter would be put through such violence.

"The lad who was found at the scene claimed to be innocent, even your own daughter said so. However we did run test and he was proven innocent. Your daughter and he himself said he was there helping her. So the lad is the good boy not the foe."

"Where's this boy?"

"At the end of the corridor , talking to the Police."

"Ok, thanks doctor."

"You're welcome, again I'm sorry.", the doc said sadly.

Then Dante went retrieve his crying wife to go and talk to their daughter's savior.

----

"Baby I knew you weren't guilty!", she said hugging and kissing Nero everywhere. His father only eyed him, not uttering a word.

Then someone knocked on the door,

"Excuse me. Could I talk to the lad who found my daughter?", said a sad looking Dante and wife.

Nero then raised, no longer handcuffed and then exited the room to talk to the girl's parents.

"Yes.", he stated.

"We'd like to thank you for helping our daughter. We'll never be able to thank you enough. If it wasn't for you she could have been dead right now. You helped her with all that blood. We'll be eternally grateful.", said Johanna hugging Nero tightly.

"It was no problem. No need to thank me."

"Thank you very much.", it was now Dante's turn to thank the boy.

"Unh...how is she...doing?"

"She's recovering . She took medicines not to get pregnant and they run exams to see if she contracted any STD's. Thankfully she didn't catch any."

"Yes, thankfully."

"Ahh one more thing..."

"Yes.."

"Sorry for the sperm samples...I know it's very...embarrassing, but it needed to be done, even if both you and Anne said you weren't the one who did that to her."

"It's ok Sir..."

"Thanks again son. Bye."

"Bye."

------------------

Please review.


	5. Family Meeting

Anne was still recovering at the hospital. She was facing a deep depression; she wouldn't eat, talk nor receive any visitants apart from her own mother; not even Dante was allowed in.

It was now another morning where Johanna would wake up very early, get ready and head towards the hospital, so she could check how her daughter was recovering.

Arriving there, she talked to the head nurses and receiving the allowance she entered in her daughter's room. Anne was there covered from head, no, neck to toe, not even moving; it was as if she was vegetating. Johanna felt horrible seeing her beloved daughter that way, she who wouldn't do any bad not other living being; life was unfair.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling ?", Johanna asked her , as she touched her arm softly.

Anne gave no response. During her stay at the hospital she took lots of strong medicine to prevent infections, and against pregnancy, went through some plastic surgeries, her body was recovering quite fast, though her mind was far away from healed.

"Baby, come on, just say something. No need to worry, everything is over now, no one is ever gonna hurt you again. Your dad and your brothers want to see you too."

"I don't want to see anyone.", she said lightly, not even turning to face her mother.

"It's ok, then.", even hurting Johanna, she had to respect her daughter's wishes.

The road to recovering was long.

------------

**xxx at Nero's xxx**

It was Saturday, and as always all Nero's relatives would show, eat, talk, even sleep over; much to Nero's dislike since he had lots of unpleasant cousins, as well as uncles.

It was still morning and till afternoon he had plenty of time, so he decided to go nd visit the girl at the hospital '_Anne I guess.' . _Ever since he helped that girl he couldn't take those images out of his head: all that blood, all those bruises. It wasn't pity he felt, it was more like compassion. So he decided to go and see her at the hospital.

Then he went to his bathroom to take a quick shower , put on some fresh clothes which consisted in dark denim jeans and a plain light blue shirt, as well as some sneakers.

He went down the stairs to have some breakfast before going to the hospital. He wanted to get out unnoticed, but to no avail, his all so curious mother was up and about.

"Good morning baby, going somewhere?"

"Morning, yes, I'm going out."

"Where exactly would this 'out' be?", she asked casually, not trying to sound more curious nor demanding.

Nero just sighed, already seeing his mom would start firing questions. "I'm going to the hospital visit that Anne girl, from the school."

"Oh, I see, my baby hero is going to see the damsel, who he saved from distress."

Nero only glared at his mom , a stern look by the way.

"Ok, ok, no more comments. Just be back before lunch, don't forget our family will all be here to see you."

'_See me, ha…more like being here to make fun of me, those suckers.'_

Nero simply hated that part of family. Not that he hated everyone, but he surely hated all his male cousins, especially Joshua, his fake muscled cousin. They were both almost the same age, only apart by some month difference. Ever since he was born Joshua would make fun of Nero, since when he was a kid he was really small and thin, not holding any strength, a thing Nero's own father would shove into his face. Nero then grow to be a slim person, not full of muscles and stuff. Nero's father was a box and all kind of fight modalities and martial arts trainer, so when he received the news he was going to father a boy he got really excited thinking his son would want to follow his steps and be a strong fighter himself; a fact that never happened since Nero hated those stupid modalities.

As time went by Ben, Nero's father noticed Nero was a skinny little boy, who held many girlish characteristics, as Ben would put it…blue eyes, rather long hair, too respectful and correct, no friends ,never drinking nor seeing porn magazines like his cousins, never wanting to wrestle, nor ever finding a girlfriend to mess around.

On the other hand Joshua grew up to be exactly the kind of son he wanted Nero to be: a wrestle lover, a rather rowdy boy, always changing girlfriends, drinking like crazy, and messing around. Then as his uncle he started training him and spending more time with him then with Nero himself; he would rather hang around with Joshua than with Nero. It was no new since Ben would spat at Nero's face how stupid he was, how weak and kinda fag he was, how he preferred Josh, how Josh was perfect, and so on.

**xxxflasbackxxx**

It was Nero's fifteenth birthday, and his so wanted gift was a new 3D graphic board to his computer (since he loved technology and this kind of stuff). As always his mom would make a cake and buy her little baby a great gift, hug him till he had no more air in his lungs and spoil him endless. His mother was like this, since she loved kids and Nero was her only; but on the other hand his father didn't behave quite the same way: he would hang around, not giving a damn about his son's feeling let alone wishes.

That day when time arrived to cut the cake and hand the gifts, Be was no where to be seen. Beth then decided to give Nero his gift, which she bought herself; she managed to write a deceitful card telling him that gift was bought by her her and his dad altogether. But Nero knew the truth and knew as well his father was out, out with Joshua.

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

**xxx flashback 2 xxx**

It was a common Sunday morning at Nero's house; lots of kids running around , adults and teenagers chattering non-stop, and Nero who was about thirteen back then was there at his room doing God knows what only to be away from his family.

At the yard Ben and Joshua were sparring violently, till they got tired and went have something to drink and eat, since it was already lunch time.

Beth decided to call Nero, to eat; Nero then went down the stairs only to be welcomed by his sweaty cousin and father already looking at him , ready to crack some joke.

"Hey girly, too afraid to break your nail sparring?", Josh asked with a hint of malice.

Nero only ignored him.

"See Nero some around here want to be real man on the future, isn't it Jo?"

"Yeah uncle, not weaklings such as yourself, bleach."

------

As luck went by, Nero grabbed a chicken wing, and started eating it using his hands as helpers, together with some other meats.

"Hey fag, no wonder why I call you chicken.", he stated maliciously as he saw him eating.

"Beth haven't you taught him how to eat properly? It's a shame the way he eats.", his dad said, always supporting Josh's comments.

Beth only glared at her husband warily, seeing how he affected her son. She hated to see Nero's ashamed expression as everyone else wold laugh and crak more jokes towards him; that's one of the main reasons he became a rebel and grew not give a damn about his father's or Joshua's comments.

**xxx end of flashback 2 xxx**

Then Nero took his wallet and went out. He was going to a hospital visit a girl, surely he couldn't arrive there without anything to give the girl, so he decided to go on a flower shop buy her some flowers.

'_Now where the hell can I find a flower shop around here?', _he wondered.

He then walked more fifteen minutes till he fund a rather small flower shop.

'_It'll do.'_

Entering there he was greeted by a old woman. "How may I help you young lad ?"

"I was looking for some flowers to…unh…give t a girl."

"I see, flowers to the girlfriend.", Nero didn't even had time to object as the woman kept talking. "Son we have these roses, these orchids…there we have some freesias…those smell really nice, no girl wouldn't like receiving them."

"So I'll pick those freesias then."

"Here it goes.", the woman gave him the flowers, took the money and wished a 'Have a great date youngie.'

Nero only flushed.

---

Arriving at the hospital Nero was helped by the nurses, till he found the girl's room. The nurse found it rather cute, a young lad holding beautiful colorful flowers. One of those even asked, being really curious if he had had a girl or a boy, thinking he was taking it to his girlfriend, and as it seemed newborn; since it was really common seeing the youngest already fathering those days.

He then avoiding more curious people went straight to the girl's room. Knocking only to see the girl's mother's eyes looking straight at his own.

"Umn…Good morning ma'am..I..I came here t see how your daughter is doing..I brought these for here.", he said shyly handing the woman the flowers.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry I can't let you in…she doesn't want to see anyone besides myself. She doesn't receive even her father, I'm sorry, but I'll hand her these flowers and tell her you were here."

Nero only nodded and wished her well, as he could see her in a bed at the center of the room.

"Ok then. Bye."

"Bye and thanks again."

-----

Arriving home, it was already past twelve p.m, meaning it was already time his family was having lunch. He then entered his house, slowly not be noticed, but to no avail, they were at the kitchen talking and talking…It didn't take much time for him to be spotted.

"Hey, baby, what took you so long, and why didn't you take your cell phone with you?"

"I forgot it.", he lied. He didn't take it with him so his mom wouldn't call him, asking for his whereabouts.

"Hey chicken…why..look he is so dressed up…went to try and find a girlfriend…or maybe another faggy such as yourself.", he laughed loud.

Nero ignored as he climbed up the stairs. His mother saw he wasn't happy with his cousin calling him names and went to try and make some conversation; she knew sooner or later he would snap and leave her; still what could she do, the more she scolded Josh the more he would make fun of him telling her 'he was trying to see when he would lose his composure and try to talk back', just for the pure fun of it.

"How was she Hun?", she entered his room as he changed his clothes.

"She is still recovering.", was his only response, he didn't like to talk a lot.

"It's good, now why don't you go back to the kitchen have some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you and your cousins aren't the best of friends, but please don't behave like a baby, pouting all your way there, he is only trying to mess with you."

Nero just couldn't believe his own ears, his own mother defending that ass and saying HE was the baby.

"I'm not obliged to stand that ass calling me names, I want everybody downstairs to go to hell…As if I cared what they would think or not about me."

"Nero. 't make a fool of yourself."

"They already do that for me.", he said angrily before descending down the stairs.

---

"So son, how did you find the poor girl?", asked one of his aunts.

"I heard sounds, then I went to check and found her."

"Chick was the dude on top of her, which position exactly?", his beloved cousin asked out of curiosity.

"If you wanna see sex intercourse go watch porn as you always do."

"Whoa, am I striking a nerve, faggy? Is the used meat your new girlfriend?...ops not new"

Nero didn't' know when it happened, the only thing he saw was that he was on top of his cousin punching him hard on the face, and cursing him altogether. To Joshua's surprise his "faggy" cousin could pack a punch.

Then his family stepped in the fight so none of them would get hurt, well, more hurt since there was some blood oozing down from Joshua's nose as well as some blood coming from the corner of Nero's mouth.

"What's happening in here?", Beth asked worriedly.

"The son of a bitch went flyng over me just because I was talking about the raped girl…"

"Talking…you think it's funny to be raped, ass!"

"Go to hell fag!"

Then Nero went for the punch again only to be hold by his relatives.

Boy, this family meeting was far from being finished.

---------

**Please do review…tell me what yoy think so far. It would mean a lot to me. I have two fics for DMC, none have a review, so please be the first.**


	6. Visiting

Around two weeks went by and today was the day Nero had to go to the police station help identify the rapers. It was summer, and days were pretty hot and dry, so he took some comfy jeans and a plain white shirt and together with his mom (much to his dislike) went to see if he could be of any help.

Arriving there he went first and pointed the guy who he saw exiting the room that horrible day that took place almost three weeks before. Anne then went and pointed the guys as well, but in her case it made her sick, so she exited the room holding her mother's arms, crying and shaking. Just then Nero saw how she really looked like : pale skin, dark round eyes, dark straight medium hair, she was quite pretty, even though seemed broken. '_No wonder why…'_

He then heard his mom mouth a ' I'm going to the bathroom, wait here', so in the meantime he decided go and ask how she was doing. He then approached the girl and her mother. Anne looked petrified, as if she was afraid of all men now, her mother only looked apologetically towards him.

"Hello..umh…how are you doing?"

Anne was really nervous, she was never the one to talk to males apart from her own brothers, especially the ones who were her age, and now after the rape incident it only got worse; it did horrible things to her poor brain. So Anne thanked all Gods as her father passed and she took his arm and went away, before answering the boy.

"I'm really sorry for that; she doesn't even look people in the eyes anymore…sorry ."

"No problem, but how is she doing?"

"Her body is fully recovered, but I can't say the same about her mind."

"Will she be back to school?"

"I don't think so. Well at least not in a while."

"I see, but if ..if she ever needs a notebook or any help, and if she wants it too, I'm available, just ..uhn..let me know.", he wanted to help that girl, in every way he could, even if tutoring.

"Ok, thank you very much."

Then Nero gave her his name and telephone number, and as he was giving his farewells his mom appeared so they could go back home.

---

At home Anne would only stay at her room, thankfully she didn't have to share it with her younger siblings any longer…well it would only happen while she was recovering. She would stay there reading or even at a numb state, she eventually went to the flower shop, stayed there for a while, then would go see the baby clothing her mom had bought to her siblings which were on their way, meaning, life was going back to normal. Anne then decided it was time to go back to school, so she went talk to her mother about it. Her mother was preparing lunch at that time, so she only sat at a chair, and knew her mom would start the conversation herself.

"Hey honey, what would you like for lunch? Maybe meatballs? I know it's your favorite."

"Anything would be just fine mom, thanks."

"So hunny how are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok…I was just..wondering I should go back to school otherwise I'll have to repeat next year."

"It's a great idea, but are you sure you want to go back there, I mean ready?"

"It's ok.", she sighed.

"I'll see if any of the boys have their notebooks complete…I doubt it, but."

"Baby, remember that boy who helped you? He offered himself to help you with homework and stuff. Maybe he has everything done at school and can help you. He seems to be a great boy."

"No I don't want it."

Johanna only sighed and respected her daughter's wishes.

--------

**xxx at Nero's xxx**

Nero just couldn't help it…he dreamed to snap the necks of those bastards who had the audacity to violate that girl. He just couldn't believe someone would be able to take pleasure doing that. He was really glad he helped put at least one of those in jail, even though he thought they deserved to die a very slow and painful kind of death.

That day Nero had just arrived home from school, then took a shower, put on a light colored pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt as well as some dark sneakers, had some lunch and then decided to go visit the girl; he would even take his school material so he could have a nice excuse to tell his mom as well as the girl herself.

It was rather a long walk to her house, around forty minutes. Again he decided to take something to give the girl and this time he would try some chocolates together with the flowers. He then entered one of the biggest chocolate shops in town and headed straight to the gift section, where he could find great chocolates in cute packages. He loved dark chocolate with a hint of cherries in it, so he decided to find those. _' I might like it, so if she refuses I can eat it myself.'_

He found those chocolates, but in a rather 'too cute' package, it was a shiny red heart-shaped plastic package full of small also, heart-shaped chocolates. It was rather cheap, not cheap, but he could afford it, and delicious so he would take it.

Then he went to the cashier to pay for the chocolate box. He was there waiting for his time when he felt something poke his arm, he then looked and saw the last person he wanted to see: Joshua.

"Hey dear cousin, what are you doing In here? I thought you were too good to leave your precious nerd room."

"We're doing the same thing.", he stated coldly not even eyeing his cousin, who surely was there only to flirt with some girl who worked there.

"Hey what are you buying chick?", he said as he saw Nero tried to hide it.

"Again the same as you."

"Ohh lemme see it. How cute the faggy is buying a heart-shaped chocolate box…umn are you becoming a man…sorry, sorry It's for your boyfriend isn't it?"

Thankfully it was now Nero's turn, so he could ignore completely his stupid cousin, and as soon as he payed, he stormed off the store without a second glance.

-----

Nero then bought some cute flowers at the same shop he went that other time, again hearing the 'I'm sure your girlfriend will appreciate it.' from the old ma'am.

Finally arriving at the girl's house Nero decided to knock and see if the girl would finally accept to talk to him. After some time he was greeted by Johanna who by that time was already with a rather big pregnant belly. _'They really like children…well make children.'_, he thought to himself.

"Hello Miss is your daughter home?"

Johanna didn't know what to do, first she couldn't tell the boy to get lost, second it was the third time he wanted to talk to Anne since the bad incident; she had to talk Anne into talking with the boy, it would be best since sooner or later Anne wouldn't be able to avoid male contact anymore.

"Just a second I'll see if she ..un..she wants to receive visitants.", she said this very shyly since it was rather impolite to let visitants waiting at the door and she knew her daughter wouldn't want to see anyone, let alone a boy.

She then entered her home and went straight to her daughter's room. Knocking and entering.

"Anne that boy who helped you is here to see you."

"Mom I..", she was cut off abruptly.

"Anne you need to talk to people, you can't avoid people for the rest of your life, I know it's hard but the poor lad even brought flowers for you. Don't forget he was the one who helped you, not the one who did bad. Do not mistreat him."

Johanna didn't wait for a reply, she went straight to retrieve the waiting boy.

"She's at that room at the end of the corridor."

She saw he was very nervous so she decided to go with him till her daughter's room.

"Anne …un.."

"Nero."

"Thanks. Nero is here to see you"

Johanna then opened her door and almost had to shove in him, since he was way too ashamed to enter her private space.

"Um excuse me.", he said awkwardly as he entered her room.

Anne only smiled weakly.

"I brought these for you.", he said as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you very much.", she said shyly.

"un I almost forgot, I brought these too.", then he gave her the box of chocolates.

She accepted thanking her again. Now she flushed as well as he did. _'Thank God there's no one here too see me'._

Little did they know her mother saw their every move.

"So how are doing? I went to see you some other times, but you didn't want visits."

"Yes, I wasn't feeling really well back then. Sorry."

"It's ok."

Then the famous 'awkward silence' began.

Nero was the one to break it, since the girl was really shy.

"So I brought some notebooks in case you would like to take some notes of everything that was going on at school, just in case.", Then he handed her the notebooks.

Anne then took his notebook and found it rather organized and neaty for a boy's .

"If you'd like I could help you with the subject, even though I'm no good in math.", he laughed nervously.

"Thanks.", was her only statement. "And thanks for all you did to me that day. I'm really grateful."

"It was nothing."

Nero saw it was his call to go home, he kinda really liked the girl, it was as if she was from another planet, or something like that; she was really mysterious.

"I'd better be on my way."

"Oh, I'll show you the door."

Then Nero stood up and was guided by the girl, but didn't leave the house before meeting with her mother again.

"Leaving already Nero?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to have lunch with us, maybe drink something?"

"No thank you. But miss I'd like to invite your daughter to have lunch at my house on Sunday, if there's no problem, of course. And if she wants too, of course.", he said in a rush not knowing where that last part about the lunch came from.

"Of course she can, it will be a pleasure. Thanks for the invitation.", Johanna answered for her daughter.

"Yes, thank you.", now Anne said herself.

"You live?"

"Ahh at Raymond Street number 345, no need to worry I'll drop by to pick her up."

Johanna only glared at her daughter.

"It's ok then. See you. Bye.", Anne said.

He smiled and gave his farewells to both women.

Then Anne sighed.

"Baby I know you don't want to go there, but he was such as sweet bringing you flowers and chocolates, he really cares. Give him a chance it will be really good for you to go out and see other people. He won't hurt you, if he wanted to he wouldn't even have helped you that day."

"It's ok then.", Anne sighed before going to her room see which were the subjects she would have to study.

----

Arriving home Nero saw part of his beloved family was home. Then he went straight to his room which was positioned beside his mother's where she and her cousin were talking and laughing loud. And even in the middle of the conversation his mother managed to notice him entering on his room.

"Nero, where have you been? Not even a note saying of your whereabouts!"

"I went to a friend's,"

Joshua who saved the best to say at his presence couldn't wait to tell Nero's mother in front of Nero where he found him early that afternoon.

"Auntie I really don't think dear cousin went to a house of a friend this afternoon."

"And where would he have been then J?", she asked looking at Nero, who knew what was about to come.

"I just happened to met him at the chocolate store earlier, buying a red heart-shaped box full of sweet delicious cute small chocolates."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and look now auntie, Nero is all sweaty. Guess what he was doing…"

"Just shut up already."

"Nero is there a girl you are not telling us about?"

"Please mom.", he said rolling his eyes.

"I told ya so..it's a buddy….is there a buddy THEN?", Joshua asked playfully.

" Up in your ass.", he said this as he slammed his door.

Beth only looked at his nephew's face. _'Is there a girl?'_.


	7. Prejudice

Night came, all relatives went to their own houses to have a good night of sleep and so did Nero and his parents. Nero's mother was at her bed thinking as her husband entered their room to have some sleep.

" What are you doing still up, woman?"

"Just thinking about our son."

"What now?", he said angrily.

"It's just that Joshua found him this afternoon buying some chocolates..in a heart-shaped package, and then when he arrived I asked him of his whereabouts and he only told me he went to a friend's. I just do not feel so sure about that, and I don't like the idea that my only son is lying to me, or hiding something from me."

"Maybe he decided to be a male.", he stated nonchalantly.

"Ben stop that, just because he doesn't see porn nor have lots of girlfriend it doesn't mean he isn't straight."

"Whatever."

"You know it hurts him.", she sighed.

"What?", he asked angrily as he wanted to sleep not chat with his wife about his long forgotten child.

"You ignoring him and always hanging out with Josh.", she sighed.

"It's not my fault if Joshua likes the same things as I do, and he doesn't."

"But you should respect his taste and try and do something with him, not only criticize him and support Josh calling him names."

"Enough. Good night."

Beth knew it was a still to be won fight.

-------

Next morning Nero woke up and went to the kitchen have some breakfast, and since it was Saturday he had to inform his mom he had invited a friend over for Sunday's lunch. Thankfully his family wasn't supposed to drop by that Sunday in particular.

"Morning Hun. Would you like some coffee?"

"Morning. Yes some.", he said as he combed his hair with his fingers.

Beth only put some coffee in a huge mug for Nero to drink; she decided not to push the "chocolate" subject any further.

"So baby, have any plan for today?"

"Not really, just playing some videogames in peace."

"Maybe your cousins will drop by for the weekend."

"WHAT? Again, they weren't supposed to be here this weekend."

"I know, but you know how they are."

"Yeah. "

As silence began Nero decided to formulate in his head how to tell his mom he invited a friend to have lunch with them tomorrow, without her thinking other stuff; yeah it was surely he first time he did that, but anyways.

"Mom I invited a friend over for tomorrow's lunch. Is there a problem?"

"No, baby, it's no problem.", she knew something was different… Nero wasn't the one for friends let alone lunch invitations.

"And who this "friend" is exactly? Is it the one you saw yesterday?"

"Yes, her name is Anne.", now he flushed.

"So the heart-shaped gift was true then…", she said laughing lightly."But tell me who is this lady?"

"She is the one I helped that day at school."

"I see.", she knew now who the girl was. As well as everybody else as her photo was on all newpaper of their little city, she was at everybody else's mouth those days.

"Is there a problem then?"

"No, not really. Is she more than just a friend? …to receive an invitation coming from you, it's quite strange I have to say. And I have to confess if you were her boyfriend it would be a little awkward, don't you think?"

" Mother stop it already, can't I do nothing here? Always 'why', 'when'…Everything has to have a second meaning for you."

"Nero you know people would crack jokes if you turned out to be her boyfriend, people here are truly mean, and you know it."

"You know what?, I'll call her and tell her there will be no lunch tomorrow. Is that enough for you?", he was pretty angry now.

"I'm not telling she can't come, I'm just telling you…"

"I'll bring her up, she'll have lunch and she'll leave. That's all. I invited her out of courtesy, nothing more. Now stop it.", he said as he exited the kitchen. Sometimes his mother really knew how to be a pain in the neck.

-----

**xxxon Sunday xxx**

Anne woke up a little late went to her adjoining bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and then went to the kitchen help her mom in anything that had to be done, since she was pretty huge , thanks to the twin pregnancy.

"Good morning sweetie, could you please feed Nicolle for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you honey. .. ahh I almost forgot that sweet lad called you saying he would be here by eleven to pick you up."

Anne only grumbled and told her mother it was ok.

"Anne he won't do anything bad, he only wants to help you and be kind."

"Why didn't he ever do that before then. I don't need people to pity me."

"Baby, he seems to be a pretty shy boy himself, do not judge. Just go there, have lunch, talk to him and have a great time. I'm sure no one is going to be mean to you."

Anne then went to her room , after feeding Nicolle of course, to take a quick shower, get dressed and wait for the boy. She then decided to pick a simple flowered v-neck dress, which was white with some red cute small discreet flowers everywhere; to complete the look she picked really feminine red formal shoes, not stilettos, but still very cute, as well as a matching deep red small purse.

She then went to the living room and as soon as she picked her small sister in her arms, the bell rang; surely it was Nero who arrived.

Then she went straight for the door, opened it, and there he was, wearing almost black jeans and a navy blue shirt. She saw he had just taken a shower and seemed to forgot to dry his hair, since there was water dripping everywhere. Thankfully it was a pretty hot summer day.

"Hello..are you ready?"

"Yes, un, just a second.", she said as she put her small sister on the couch and told her goodbye, still Nero could hear Nicolle asking who was he and if she could go along.

After finally managing to soothe the girl Anne took her purse and went towards Nero.

"You can take her if you want."

"No, there's no problem. She'll stay home with my mother.", she said lightly.

Nero noticed she wasn't the one for long talks, as well as not the one to start conversation. So he opened the door to the passenger seat on his sleek black Mustang so Anne could enter. And talking about Anne, boy was she shy; she didn't even know where to look the moment she entered in his Mustang. The only place she was avoiding was to look directly at his ice blue eyes. She noticed the car was very nice, leather black seats, a nice sound, which was off, dark windows, and to top it all the car had a nice smell.

"So..umn ..would you like to listen to music or something ?"

"No, it's ok. Thanks.", she whispered.

"Well we're almost there."

----

**xxx At Nero's house xxx**

"Hey Beth, where is Nero?"

"Oh, he went to pick a girl up, so she could have lunch with us."

"My, my…it's a miracle. I thought that boy was going to be a virgin forever."

"Jane I said he is going to bring a girl, not his wife here.", Jane was Ben's sister, Joshua's mother.

"Youngies nowadays do not do those things only when married. And you know it."

" This is the girl who he helped that day at school. Surely from all girls in the planet he wouldn't pick her up to be his girlfriend."

"Hmph, maybe he saw things he wanted to taste as well Beth, just beware."

Beth now had a lot in her mind; it was pretty awkward to see her 'I hate people and I don't have friends' son bring a girl home, surely he had something in mind, and she would do everything that was on her reach for her only child not to get involved with a girl everybody knew was 'dirty', as her mind full of prejudice put it. ' _My only child will marry and have children, but never with someone everybody knows as used. __Never.'_


	8. Anne?

Then after around fifteen minutes on the black Mustang, both youngies arrived at Nero's house. It was a rather large house, seemed to be a three-store or even more.

"Do you have lots of siblings?", Anne asked quietly, seeing all those toys on the yard.

"No, I'm an only child. But those toys are my little cousins'. The practically live here.", he said the last part a little bitterly.

" Don't you like them, then?"

"Not at all; at least the older ones. The small ones I like though."

"I see. I really like children."

"That's nice."

" And even if I didn't I would have to learn to stand them, since soon I'll have five to live with."

"Lots of kiddos, really. Don't you get crazy or something? All that yelling and stuff."

"No, they are rather calm, at home.", Anne was truly enjoying this piece of talk with Nero; she really felt comfy around him…well not comfy but she felt it was ok to be around him. A thing never ever she imagine to happen, even after the little incident.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I normally help mom with the children and when there's some free time I go to a flower shop to help the old owner. I really enjoy it. And you?

"I like to stay alone mostly.", now he saw the big stupidity he had just said.."Well not that I don't like to stay with other people, but I choose very well my friends and stuff.", he said in a rush no to sound mean.

"I'm the same.", she said.

As they kept talking about their likes and dislikes Joshua and Nero's other cousins were coming outside to chat by the pool, but before they spotted Nero in his car talking with someone. _'Must be his "friend"'_

"Hey dudes, look who's there talking in his car. Mister fag."

"Seems like he's talking to someone.", one of the younger boys stated.

"Let's check. But let's go by the back side so he can't spot us coming."

Then around four guys including Josh went to check who Nero was talking to. As they got nearer they saw at the passenger seat was a girl, a rather cute one. They were talking and the girl even laughed lightly. It was time to make an appearance.

"Hey dear cousin won't you present us your friend.", he said the word friend with a hint of malice.

Nero only glared at him.

"Well why don't you get out of this car, so we can start with the introductions."

Then Nero decided to get off of the car together with Anne. As the girl hoped off Joshua eyed her from head to toe. _'It's a pity she's used material.', _he thought as he remembered her face from the news.

"So you're the girl Nero..umh…helped.", he said casually.

Anne now forget all her once confidence and started to back off, at least mentally.

"Yes, I'm Anne.", she said looking down.

Nero noticed her quick change of mood and started to feel very, but very moody himself.

"He is Joshua, this is Joe, that is Collin and that one is Andrew. Already introduced, now bye.", after this quik introduction Nero saw his family would only upset her more, so he made up his mind. They would have lunch out and maybe watch a movie, anything but stay at his place.

"Let's go Anne.", Nero stated as he opened the door of his Mustang so she could enter.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's have some lunch out. I'll show you my parents and my house later."

Anne only shrugged that off, as she noticed his cousins would keep tempting him and as it seemed make fun of her, and that she wasn't ready.

"Sorry. See those are the ones I hate."

"No problem. I'm the one to apologize for causing problems."

"Hey, no, no. They are asses, let's just eat somewhere and maybe, go to the movies if you want. Later we can come back for me to show you around and see my parents.", even if he hated he had to show her to his mom, otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"That's fine by me.", Anne never went out with a boy, let alone to the cinema with one.

Then they went to eat some Japanese food , talked and had a little fun. Both had to admit it. Anne would think rather cute when Nero sucked the pasta in, getting all dirty in the process. And Nero simply enjoyed hearing her voice. Then both went to the movies and watched a scary movie, and to his surprise the girl didn't even flich. _'No wonder… she went through worse.' _he thought quietly to himself. He didn't want to blow the moment after all.

**xxx at Nero's house xxx**

The family was already gathered at the table, just waiting to the remaining boys to arrive so they could have their lunch. It was when they heard the booming laugh of Joshua coming through the front door.

"Hey, guess who was Nero's 'friend'? The raped girl…could you believe that?! They were at his car talking and even laughing", Joshua needed to make the conversation a little more heated "The girl was with a dress, and the chicken seemed too impressed…no wonder since he never had seen a pussy apart from hers, so he might as well want to taste it .", he kept on laughing. "Then both headed to the 'cinema'…he thought I would buy that excuse. I'll ask how everything went when he arrives."

"Hey Beth, will you really let your son hang out with that girl? It'll be no good…people will start to think and talk…and you know.", Jane stated again.

"I'll talk to him when he's back."

"You'd better sleep , cause I believe he won't be back too soon.", Josh said laughing his head out again.

"We'll see."

----------

"Hey it's a little past seven…would you like to meet my parents yet?", Nero said as he opened the door of his Mustang.

"Sure, if it's no problem."

"Let's go then."

----------

Arriving there Nero noticed his whole family was still around. So he went looking straight for his mom, ignoring everyone's eyes. Finally he saw his mom and went there introduce his Anne.

"Hey mom, this is Anne."

"Hello Anne.", Beth looked her from head to toe as well, without a friendly smile upon her face.

"Good evening Miss. It's a pleasure to meet you.", she said politely.

"Nice to meet you too.", then they heard Joshua coming towards them.

"Hey I need to talk to you.", he said to Nero, who found it really strange Joshua call him without the use of any little nice name.

Then as Joshua dragged Nero, Anne was left behind.

"So you went out with my son?"

"Yes miss. It was really nice."

"And what do you want with my son?"

Anne was dumbfounded, she didn't know what the lady meant by that.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you are looking for a stupid boy to take you as a girlfriend since no one wants old meat, but let me clear it for you. Be away from my son! He's my only child and I want him to marry and have children with some girl, anyone but you, I didn't raise him to marry people such as you. So I don't want to see you near my son nor even talking to him."

Anne then knew it was too good to be truth, she couldn't hold her tears any longer. She just started crying and running towards the door. Nero who was nowhere to be seen couldn't see her exit his house in a rush.

After fifteen minutes when his causing stopped pestering him about his nice 'sex evening', which never happened, he went look for Anne and apologize for the delay. But the when he found his mom alone, he went straight to the questions.

"Where's Anne?"

"Ahh, she said she had some things to do. She asked me to thank you and to apologize for the…unh…sudden exit."

Nero only raised his eyebrow not buying that story. _' Mom is up to something…but where's Anne?"_

_-------------------_

_**Do review.**_


	9. Advise

It was too late for Nero to go and retrieve Anne back. He just needed to know what was wrong with her. '_Tomorrow I'll see what was wrong with her'_. He decided not to call her home, cause it would be pretty awkward to ask her mother where she was, since she was supposed to be with him, so at school he was going to ask her. It was set.

---

Anne stormed off of his house and couldn't show any signs of sadness, so she managed to put a happy façade so her mom wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey, how was your afternoon ? Did you have fun?"

"Yes it was pretty nice. ", she half lied since the afternoon while in the good terms was pretty great.

"I told you. It's nice to see you happy Hun."

'_You've got no idea how fun it was.', _Anne thought to herself.

-----

Next day at school it was torture again. Everybody kept looking at Anne as she walked, eyeing her, whispering things concerning her, some even asked if she was feeling alright, how she felt during the whole incident; she just couldn't be more embarrassed.

It was then that Nero saw her, heading to Calculus class; fortunately the same class as his.

"Hey, What's…unh up?"

"Hello", she didn't even looked at his eyes anymore, it was as if all the confidence she still had around him had vanished.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden yesterday?"

"I had to do things at home.", she stated all this time not even stopping to talk to him.

Nero knew it was his mother's doing, he just needed to make her say it.

"I know something happened, please do not hide. I know it was something my mother said to you."

Anne was dumbfounded now, she couldn't tell him his own mother called her bad things and told her to stay away from him, so she had to make things sound a little more polite.

"She only talked about you, that you were her only child, that's all."

Still Nero hadn't bought it.

"So, unh did you enjoy our afternoon yesterday…I know it wasn't the perfect…", he thought about the word date, but found it rather unpleasant so he decided to say "meeting.", yes meeting would do just fine."(…) but still it was nice."

"Yes, thanks for the invitation.", she noticed he wouldn't give up.

Nero had to do something to get to know that girl better, he just had to do something, and do something fast. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So could I have lunch at your place today? Your mother invited me and all, so I thought today is a pretty day to accept."

Anne just couldn't believe it, he surely was persistent.

"But, today..un I have to take my small siblings at thei school.", it was the first excuse her mind managed to create. "And I'm..on foot."

"No problem I'll go there with you, so after we can go to your place. If it's no bother..of course.", he gave a small smirk.

Anne knew it was a lost fight.

---

As the bell rang Nero was already at Anne's foot.

"Let's?"

"Sure, just give me a minute.", as the class went by Anne thought about her friendship with Nero and since his mom wasn't there to see them, she judged it and saw no problem about him going to her place have some lunch _' Mom was the one who invited him, well more likely…he invited himself'._

As Nero guided her to his Mustang, many kept looking at them, some thought he wanted to have some fun with her, since they judged her affected by the little incident that happened to her, others thought he only felt pity towards her, so he wanted to help and all.

Then both dropped by the kindergarten so they could take the kids. Anne then entered the school so she could find her three little sweeties.

"Anne!!", Nicolle came happily.

"Yes. let's go."

Anne then held her In her arms and her other brothers were hand in hand holding to her right hand.

"Who's that Ann?", asked Anthony.

"He's a friend, he'll give us a ride and have some lunch at home. Be nice to him."

Anne and the kids headed towards Nero's car. Nicolle found him nice to say the least, she just wouldn't stop asking things, she even told him he was 'handsomie'; she was the one to say and Anne was the one to blush. Both boys were too engrossed on their own minds, thinking about all things their older brothers taught them about women, and since they were old enough to know about the birds and the bees, Anthony just couldn't wait to crack one of his questions.

"Anne, is he gonna bed you?", he asked using the terms he so often heard his brother use.

Nero only coughed nervously, and Anne got as red as a tomato and replied angrily.

"NO. You'd better behave, and stop listening to all that garbage your brothers tell you. Mom will be informed young man!"

Anthony just didn't understand, since his brothers always told him, if a boy was a girl's 'friend' , they would bed…He didn't understand why it was so bad. Then he just pouted as Anne excused for his misbehavior.

---

Arriving at their house Anne brought her small siblings till her mom could have a great look at them. Johanna counted..one, two..three babies…then Anne..then Nero..Nero!

"Nero, it's a pleasure to have you here!"

"Thanks miss. I came to have lunch.", he said a little awkwardly. Just some time later he saw the big impolite thing he had just said, think of it; you go to a girl's house only to have lunch, that's lame.

"That's great. Anne why don't you show him around as I prepare lunch?"

"Ok."

Then Anne went to show her house to Nero, and since it was a little big it would take a great deal of time to end all of the rooms. As Anne walked Nero couldn't take his eyes off of her, he felt too attracted to the girl; not because he saw her naked nor anything like that, he just felt like he needed to feel her, to touch her skin, her hair, taste her lips…

'_STOP IT! Dude you're going crazy…stop thinking things like that.', _Nero couldn't deny that since he met the girl he wouldn't get her outta his head; he even caught himself lusting over her at a random night, even knowing what she went through bad stuff concerning males, he wanted to have her, not in a fully sexual way, but he wanted to feel what was like cuddle or kiss someone he wanted. She turned him on, he felt things never once he felt before, surely he was a hot blooded male and he knew what sex was like even without those porn stuff he so often saw his cousins watching, still he wanted to protect her not use her as some toy as his cousins would do with females.

"Anne, would you like to..", he decided not to ask her, so he decided to aske her mother in order to make her accept.

"What?", she questioned him lightly.

"Nothing really.", he said nonchalantly.

Then she showed him her computer, some of her cd's, Dante's swords, a thing Nero liked very, very much, then as they were looking at Dante's stuff Johanna called them, so they could have some lunch as well.

Arriving at the table Nero was fitted by three pairs of eyes; the eyes of Anne's sweet brothers. They made him feel very, very uncomfortable.

"unh..Excuse me.", he said as he sat beside Anne and across the other three males

"I hope you like meatballs and some chicken Nero."

"Yes, it's pretty good.", he said.

"Come here , feel free. No need to be ashamed."

"Go there dude, we want to eat too, ya know.", one of Dante's boys said irritated.

'_I forgot about her brothers…DAMMIT', _now he surely would feel ashamed.

So he stood up and went take some food directly from Johanna's stove. He took some random enormous meatballs, a couple of chicken legs as well as some rice and beans.

Then he waited until everybody had filled their plates so he could start as well. He decided to start with the delicious looking homemade meatballs, soon he found out the taste as good as they looked. Then he looked at the chicken legs and remembered just how he was supposed to eat them, it surely was going to traumatize him. He didn't need others calling him a chicken. So he decided to cut the chicken legs using a knife. Johanna saw his attempt on cutting the chicken, and saw he just didn't want to seem a pig at the table.

"Honey you can take it with your hands, no need to be embarrassed. It's easier."

Nero blushed and mouthed a thanks. Then he decided it was time to make the invitation.

"Miss Johanna, would you allow Anne to travel together with me and my family to the beach this following weekend. We have a house there, so we could receive her and , I don't know walk a little, see the place."

Anne got white, and only looked at her mom trying to send her messages for her to say no, but Johanna was impossible, and she wouldn't say no to that nice lad.

"Of course she can Nero, as long as she would like to go. Would you Anne ?"

"Umn do you really, unh think it would be wise for me to go along?"

"Sure honey, you need to have some fun. Just go."

Her strange answer only proved Nero's theory about his mother's nice words to Anne.

"It's ok then, I'll go with you Nero."

"That's nice. I'll pick you up early on Saturday and I'll bring you back Sunday's afternoon. Is that ok miss Sparda?"

"Sure. Just be careful."

"Ok. Where could I put this plate miss?", he asked.

"Put inside the sink please.",

As Nero raised to put his silverware on the sink, Mark one of Anne's brothers raised as well and managed to whisper at Nero's ear, silently so no one would hear their little conversation.

"If you touch her or try anything funny I'll personally rip your balls off, richie.",Mark said before shouldering Nero in advise.

Nero had more people to overcome now; boy this relationship wouldn't be easy to work on.


	10. Enchanted

After Nero had his little 'conversation', which was more like advise from Anne's brother, he decided it was time he headed home.

"Thank you very much miss Sparda."

"You're welcome , be back whenever you want son. It was a pleasure."

"Bye Anne.", he waved awkwardly; every time he was near her he would behave either like a child or an idiot, actually more like an idiot, but anyways.

"I'll come to pick you up very early on Saturday. Well ..unh bring some beach clothing if you'd like. Bye. See you."

Now he only had to break the new to his mom.

--------

"Sweetie you'd better buy some beach clothes, since you have none."

"Mother I don't even want to go."

"Didn't you tell me you liked his company."

"I like his, but I don't want to be a ..a burden. That's all."

"Hey, he seems pretty comfortable around you, a little awkwardly hence the drooling, but.", Johanna laughed lightly.

Anne found it utterly stupid for her mom to think he , from all people would want to have a relationship with her. First he found her in rather hideous situations, second his mom would kill to see her far away from her only child, and third she wasn't the one he deserved, well she wasn't the one for anyone; well at least she thought so.

"Mom I won't wear a bikini or anything like that, so quit the bikini subject."

"Then how do you want to dress for the beach? Will you go wearing what? Jeans?"

"Some shorts and a tee, that's excellent mom."

"Baby, you're young ..you should wear something suitable for your age. You have such a wonderful body…"

"I don't need anyone else to see it.", Anne said leaving the room abruptly.

"Gosh. She needs to forget that, she has to."

-----

'_How am I gonna say it? Hey mom I'm taking a girl to the beach, with us…ah by the way the same one who came home!...no not this one…Mom I'm taking my new friend…well she's the only one..if I can call her that…'_

This internal battle continued for a little while until Nero arrived home, a thing that didn't take too much time to happen. He wasn't even out of his car yet and he already could hear his mother asking angrily ' where he had been' , ' what an irresponsible he was', 'why didn't he answer his phone', and so on. All the while he kept locking his car pretending not to hear a thing from his mother.

"Answer me NOW! Young man!", she exclaimed infuriated.

"I had lunch out.", he stated simply.

"OUT, OUT! Who do you think you are deceiving boy? You're not the one to 'have lunch out', I know it better than anyone else."

Nero only rolled his eyes, "Can't you forget me for a little while? God Dammit!"

Beth put two and two together, she already knew where he had been '_that bitch didn't take me seriously, she'll see, just watch me', _the girl had never done anything bad against her, still prejudice run in her veins.

"No need to lie I know you were with that girl.", Beth stated. " I thought I taught you better than to lie to me…tsk, tsk, ever since you've "befriended" that girl you're not the same, that's what you get when hanging out with that kind of people.", she said all the while moving her back , as if saying his friendship with Anne was totally wrong.

"What if I was? What do you care?", he almost screamed, his blood was hot, hot from anger.

"I'M YOUR MOTHER, AND I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, AND I CAN ASSURE YOU SHE'S NO GOOD!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Nero just ignored her and went straight to his room, slamming its door. Now he had to surprise his mom Saturday morning…she would see, she would see.

----

It was now Friday night, so Anne was packing the little she would take to this trip. _'White tee, dark knee length shorts, some panties, a spare bra, shampoo, deodorant, soap, towel, flip-flops, pj's,..am I forgetting something?...yes I'd better take some sanitaries just in case…guess that's all.'_

"Ann where are you 'guin'?", asked Nicolle all too curious.

"I'm going to travel, so you won't see me during the weekend.", she said while patting her sister's hair.

"Where are you going?"

"To the beach."

'Can I go with you?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not."

"Why?", she said stubbornly.

"Because I was the only invited. Sorry."

"Was it that boy?"

"Boy…ahh, yes, it was Nero's invitation."

"He's handsomie!"

"Handsome.", Anne corrected the word itself.

"Hey who's handsome?", boomed Dante in.

"Anne's friend papa!", said Nicolle already in Dante's arms.

"So, that boy is your friend?"

"I guess so, since I'm going to the beach with him…and his family.", she sighed.

"Why..don't you wanna go?"

"No, no, no..It's just that..I don't know.", she was blabbering.

"Anne you need to have some fun once in a while. Just be careful. I know you'll be. Have a good trip then."

"Thanks dad.", she said as Dante brushed his lips on her head lightly, it had been a long time since he last talked to Anne, let alone about a rather nice subject such as a trip.

To the beach.

-----

Next morning Nero woke up around 5.a.m, some time before his parents would wake up and pack for the trip. He then took his bags and tiptoed silently out of his house so he could put his things on his car's trunk and go pick Anne up.

-----

Anne was still in her room checking if she hadn't forgotten anything apart from her teeth brush, when she heard the doorbell ring. Arriving there Nero was already dressed in some sweats, as well as sneakers.

"Ready to go?", he asked casually.

"Yes, just..just let me say goodbye. I'll be here in a sec."

"K."

Anne then went give her farewells, unfortunately havingto wake up her sleeping parents, which were in a position, that wasn't quite the one she wanted to see. Anne went back to the main room, so she could leave together with Nero.

----

"Hey, will you only take this with you?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Well, we'll go to the beach, sorry if the house isn't 'the' house, but anyways…"

"Do not worry, I don't care about luxury at all."

"That's better than. I'm gonna apologize in advance in case any of my cousins do something stupid."

"Don't worry.", she sighed since she wasn't worried about the cousins , and yes about his mother. '_Thank God I haven't met his father…imagine ..'_

"So, is it too far away from here?"

"One hour or so."

"Did you tell your parents I was coming along?"

"Not really, but they won't mind since my cousins always take people along, so I might as well."

"Are you sure she won't mind?"

"I don't give a damn."

She just looked at him, she didn't imagine he was the rebel kind.

"Hey sorry, it's just …my mother smothers me you know…It's just ridiculous."

"Maybe it's because you're her only child, and she cares…about what's best for you.", she sighed.

'_Another proof she did say something.', _Nero knew his mom had a finger in the middle of this thing, otherwise how would Anne repeat the exact same words his mother had said the previous night.

"You may sleep if you want, just relax, we'll be there soon.", he said as he turned the radio on, not too loud so she could sleep if she wanted to.

------

As Nero drove a little slow, and spent time at Anne's house , arriving at his beach house his family was already there. As he arrived some of his aunts called Beth and told her he had finally arrived. Beth then came on the speed of light, halfway to give him a good scorn when she spotted there was a girl sleeping at the passenger seat of Nero's car. Now she couldn't believe it. _'How dare she?!'._

"What is SHE doing here?", she asked.

"I brought here just like any of my cousins would bring someone of their liking.", he said as he shook Anne lightly on the shoulder, so she would wake up.

Anne then slowly opened her eyes only to feel a gentle hand at her shoulder and angry hazel eyes looking directly at her; _'Gosh, his mom'._

"Sorry. Good morning miss Beth."

"Morning.", she turned and headed towards the house entrance.

"Sorry about that, she wants to control me every time, just got tired of it."

"I understand."

"Now let's unpack."

"Let's."

-----

Nero then took his bags and as Anne attempted to do the same he just acted as the gentleman he was and carried her bags for her. Entering the house, it wasn't half as 'simple' as Nero put it, surely it was huge. She then had a sad view: lots, but lots of teen her age, or so…around fourteen people, not counting the elders.

"Nero, you sure this trip was a good idea? They just seem uncomfortable around me, sorry."

"Hey, you are no problem. Now let's head outside, get some fresh air."

-----

After some talking and walking the young couple didn't even notice it was past two p.m, they just did because of some natural signs.

Anne was looking t nowhere in particular when her stomach made such a strange sound it seemed as if she hadn't eaten in ages.

"Seems like someone is hungry here.", Nero said as he stroked her stomach gently.

Anne's first reaction was to push his hand away fiercely, she couldn't stand people touching her, it was just a natural reflect, not Nero had offended her or anything.

Nero was totally red, first thing he didn't know why did he stroke her stomach and second she did push him away; the only thing left to do was apologize.

"Sorry, I..I didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

"That's ok.", she was very embarrassed not only for the touch but for pushing him away; it was just like a dad stroking his pregnant girlfriend belly; pretty awkward.

"So we'd better head home and eat something."

They didn't know which surprises were held especially for them.

-----

Beth managed to make everyone believe she was a plague that poisoned her innocent child, and they had to help her get that damned girl far, far away from her Nero.

As both youngies arrived, everybody eyed Anne. Surely she was beautiful, but still everybody knew what some males did to her, and as their minds were pretty bad, they would consider her one to blame as well.

Nero just dragged her along and made two plates, one for her and one for himself; he didn't eye his mother not even for a second. She was angrier than some demon.

Then after his quick lunch, both headed to the beach, again not uttering word.

-----

Arriving at the beach they already spotted some of Nero's cousins, together with their boyfriends/ girlfriends. Nero wanted a discreet place so he could get to talk and know Anne better; but to no avail every single cousin came and "presented" themselves to "Nero's girl", even though, some still joked about her, whispering bad things concerning her.

Nero decided to break the awkward moment.

"So, won't you change, I don't know swim a little."

"Not really, I'll stay with this clothes."

"Well I'll stay with you then.", he stated not taking his eyes off of the sea.

"No, go ahead do not worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Then Nero raised from his spot on the floor , took off his shirt, than his wife-beater, his pants and only stayed with his black trunks, which were pretty fitting.

"Now won't you swim?", Anne asked as she saw he sat beside her all over again.

"No, I'd rather talk with you.", he said brushing one strand of her hair back her ear; the wind was blowing both their hairs.

She automatically brushed as he did that.

Their moment of "passion" was soon destroyed by guess who…yes Joshua's voice.

"Hey faggy, brought your girlfriend again? Planning on banging or anything."

Nero eyed him angrily and Anne only pretended not to hear a word.

"Hey, won't you show Nero all you've got…Forgot, you already showed him everything that you can offer.", he stated totally drunk.

"Screw you asshole", Nero said before punching his cousin square on the jaw, only to have Anne holding him back saying calming words.

"That asshole has to learn, son of a bitch.", he stated whipping some blood off of his mouth.

"You hurt yourself."

"It was nothing."

"Let me see it.", she said as her maternal instincts hit in.

Nero then gave his mouth to her, so she could have a great look at it.

"I'll clean this up for you.", she said as she took some papers from her purse.

This trip was more than what she bargained for.

-------------

It was getting dark and still Nero and Anne together with the other teens were at the beach; Anne wanted to go back but Nero assured that beach was very calm and nothing bad would happen to them.

"Hey let's camp tonight guys?", one of the boys stated.

"Yeah, let's.", many agreed.

When Anne was about to say something, a girl burst in.

"Boys sleep with boys", many sounds and curses were heard, "Girls sleep with girls…but couples, feel free to sleep together.", Now they were happy.

Then tents began to appear as well as pj's and other stuff. Kyrie, one of Nero's cousins came out of the blue and asked if Anne could sleep with her. To everybody's surprise since it was exactly that moment where silence remains, they heard Anne say desperate.

"No, no I want to sleep with Nero!"

Nero and Anne herself got red as everybody heard Anne's wish to sleep with the lad followed by some whistles.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to sound like that..'s just that I'd like to sleep near him , that's all. Is there a problem. ?"

"No, no, go ahead.", said Kyrie.

"Is there a problem Nero?"

"No, no, not at all, a Trent is fit for two , so we can sleep at the same one.", _'I couldn't be more glad.'_

"Thanks.", she smiled .

"No need to.", he smirked. He was under a spell, there was no other logical excuse.

As both Nero and Anne proceeded to mount their tent, a couple of Nero's cousins passed by mouthing ' have fun' and throwing him a some condoms.

Now he surely was embarrassed.


	11. News

Thank God Anne wasn't looking as his cousins passed, so he had enough time to retrieve the condoms and put them into his pocket. _'those jackasses'_, he thought angrily. _'What am I supposed to do with this stuff?"._

"Nero could you please help me here?"

Then Nero finally woke from his reverie, and went to help Anne with the tent. Gladly they finished in no time, so both cold put on their pj's and sleep.

"Aren't you cold? sleeping only on trunks?", she asked him as he was wearing only some trunks, which, by her point of view weren't enough to keep someone warm in a rather cool night.

"No, no I'm gonna put my pj's."

"I see, un then I'd better wait here while you change.", she motioned to the trent.

"Yes, sure.", Nero then took his sleeping clothes outta his bag and proceeded to enter on the tent and change. He then took off his trunks, staying only on his black boxers, which by the way seemed a little too tight, _'fuck! not now, dammit!', _he exclaimed mentally as he felt what nature was doing to him. Then he managed to "calm himself down" and change before Anne could do the same and most importantly see his arousal. He exited the tent and told Anne to go and change as well.

Anne entered the not so big tent, took her clothes off, and put on her plain white pj's, which consisted in a basic shirt and some comfy shorts. After she was ready she opened the tent a little and told Nero she was ready. Nero then crouched and entered the tent awkwardly since it was a little too small. Both decided to sleep beside each other, even though facing different directions.

"Hey, have you ever camped?", he asked.

"No, never…apart from my yard with my small brothers."

"They really like you."

"Yes, they are glued to me."

"Who wouldn't be.", he whispered.

"What?", she asked not understanding his last sentence.

"Nothing , nothing.", he said trying to hide her the truth. "Would you like some more blankets or anything?"

"No, no it's ok."

Nero treated her like a baby, asking is she wanted it, if she preferred that, and so on; Anne just felt a little awkward all the while.

"Could you please take your clothes and put them down there, is that ok?"

"Sure , sure.", Nero then raised a little and took his clothes. As he raised, a couple of things felt from the pocket of his trunks; now he couldn't hide it anymore, Anne saw the condoms.

Anne only eyed him, and lost all the confidence she had in him in the blink of an eye. She then raised abruptly and exited the tent in a rush. Nero couldn't believe he had just blowed the night, which seemed too perfect.

"Anne it's not what it looks like, wait!"

"If that's what you have in mind, forget it. I'm not a whore.", she said crying and running from him towards the shore. "I knew you wouldn't be different from the others."

"No, no my stupid cousins threw that to me, that's why I put it on my pocket, I didn't want you to see them.", he said in a rush.

"So you could pop them out of nowhere thinking I would want to do something with you?", she spat at him.

"No, I never would force you to do anything, let alone what you are thinking."

"I'll go home, it was just too good to be true. A friend, ha.", she said crying her heart out.

Nero then decided to run and hug her in order to hold her back. "Hush, I wouldn't do anything against you, I..I Love you.", he said hot from embarrassment.

Anne was petrified, first she sees things she didn't want to, second he hugged her and third she just couldn't believe her ears about the confession he just made.

"Be my girlfriend.", he whispered as he kissed her head softly in an attempt to calm her down.

"As if you wanted.", she said sarcastically.

"I want you, I really do..I know you need time, I won't rush you into anything…just give me a chance."

"But your family, your mother.", she let the fact slip.

"They have nothing to do with it. It's my life, my decision. Please."

"I..I don't know. No one wants someone, like me."

"What's the matter with you? You have nothing wrong, you are beautiful, and healthy and , and really pleasant, stuff happens …that wasn't your fault. I like you the way you are."

Now Anne was wordless, Nero had just poured his heart out; no the decision was on her hands. Would she accept?

"I'll try, but I don't know if I'll be the one you want me to be."

"Thank you…I just want you to be yourself.", he said kissing her temple lightly; this time she didn't flinch away. "Let's sleep now."

Nero then went to the tent still holding Anne. Arriving into the there both teens laid and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be another day.

------------

As dawn broke Nero woke up, only to find his arm touching something warm, then he remembered all last night's events: the fight, the confession, the proposal…everything, even though that new day was the day he was going to make things formal. First he would tell her he needed to go somewhere, and this somewhere would be a place to buy their commitment rings, which he hoped she would accept; second thing was, before giving her the ring he would formally ask her parents if they allowed her to be his girlfriend; these were the plans for the day.

Then he decided to put plan one into action. So he poked Anne lightly and asked if she could wait for him while he needed to solve some stuff, and if it was alright for her to be alone for a little while; she agreed. Then he went to his house, took his keys and went buy the thing he never imagined himself buying.

------------

Anne decided it was time to wake up, so she raised, changed clothes and started to undo the tent, all the while waiting for Nero to be back. She kept wondering if she would be able to be his girlfriend, if he would regret his decision, his mother's reaction when she found out, how would he deal with her reactions concerning "stuff couples did", and other random things that came to her mind.

She was already finished with the tent, still no Nero's sign. Then she decided to seat by the seashore and wait for him.

------------

**xxx in the meantime xxx**

Nero had just eyes a jewel store '_I suppose this place will do'._ And since he had some spare money he would by a decent ring to give the girl, not a ring such as those which we won on the cereal package; it would be so lame. He then entered the store.

"How may I help you?", asked a lady, which worked at the jewel store.

"I'm looking for commitment rings."

"Ahh yes, we have these ones and those ones. Just a second I'll take those so you can have a better look.", she said as she took many different models of rings to show him.

There were, silver, gold, even some shiny things on some rings; he wanted something simple, but still beautiful.

"I'd like silver rings.", he thought they would be best.

"Yes, uhn, we have these ones. You may engrave names if you'd like."

"Ok.", Then Nero started looking and trying some of them. It was so weird, in less than three months he was already buying her a ring; it was as if he was living a dream; it was plain weird.

He then found a silver band, not too thick, with small stars engraved delicately.

"I'd like to buy these."

"Would you like to engrave the names?"

"Sure, sure."

"Could you please write the names and anything you would like to engrave on this paper.", the lady handed him a small piece of paper.

Then Nero managed to write with pretty handwriting (a thing he found rather hard sometimes) his name as well as hers; he found that both names were sufficient.

Then he handed her the paper and had to wait good twenty minutes till they were ready.

'_I just hope she likes stars.'_

_--------_

Arriving at the beach, he spotted Anne at the seashore , and his other cousins playing or simply swimming at the sea.

"Hey.", he greeted her kissing her head.

She only blushed.

"You'd better get used to it, since I'm going to do it a lot.", he said trying to sound sure and not showing any embarrassment himself.

"So, did you do what you were supposed to?"

"Sure, it was quite fast though.", he said not even giving her any ideas about what it was.

"Nero, I don't know what to do, I'm not the one to relationships…I don't want to let you down."

Nero was taken aback by her statement, "You just need to be yourself, and I don't have any experience myself."

"It's just that I know what couples do, and…", Nero tried to cut her off, but no avail, she wanted to finish, " there's no use telling me, you will be different, it's just nature…but I can't promise you I'll be ready when you want me to, you know…with you.", she blushed so much she was almost purple.

"Anne, I already told you I won't rush you into anything. I haven't changed my mind.", he sighed; he knew it was going to be hard to convince her about his point.

"I just don't want you to waste your time. That's all."

"I'm not wasting anything.", he spat.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry.", he told her seeing he was upsetting her.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Sorry. It's just that you assume certain things will happen, even though I told I'll be ready to overcome them. I want this relationship, so do not worry about problems."

"Ok then.", she said.

"Let's have breakfast. ?", he said kissing her cheek this time.

It surely took her out of her reverie.

-----------------

Arriving at the house, both headed to the kitchen so they could have some breakfast. A big part of the family was already there, mainly the elders and the younger cousins of Nero.

Beth eyed him warily, and as she passed him she whispered "I just hope you didn't do any stupid thing Nero."

Nero only eyed her back and held Anne's hand while going to the kitchen table.

"So I see you brought a friend Nero."

"Girlfriend actually, aunt.", he stated not taking his eyes off of his meal.

"Excuse me?", Beth asked as if Nero had said the most hideous thing ever.

"I said I brought my girlfriend."

"No joking around boy!", she warned him.

Anne only looked scared as she saw both would end up fighting over her subject.

"I'm dead serious mother."

"You won't date her. That's final."

"WHY NOT? I'm not five anymore, I'll do as I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"

All family looked at them wide eyed; never did sweet Nero raise his voice, let alone to his own mother.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME? I'M YOUR MOTHER, SO RESPECT ME!"

"Why? You don't have any respect to others, why should I?"

"I knew it! Ever since you met this ..this..whore you've changed, you're not my Nero anymore."

"Don't you ever call her whore! You have no right to!"

Now Beth raised and got beside her son and 'daughter in law', "What have I told you? I told you to stay the heck away from my son, but still you little snake, you went against my wishes!"

Anne only let some tears drop, not uttering a word.

"You won't mislead me bitch. These false tears won't touch me. OUT, I WANT YOU OUT!"

Anne then raised, only to feel Nero holding her arm with a firm grip. "If she's leaving I'm too!"

Then both left leaving an super angry Beth behind, as well as a dumbfounded family.

'_I can't believe that whore poisoned my son. I have to do something, and do it fast.'_

_---------------_

_**Please review.**_

_**Tell me if this story is good or bad…please gimme some feedback, this way I can improve things here.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**xxxSilxxx**_


	12. Big Mistake

**Sorry for the delay…Here's the new chappie! Enjoy and tell me what you do think about the fic!**

**Till next chapter :D**

**--------------**

Nero then went out of his house holding a crying Anne behind him.

"I'm so sorry.", she said in-between tears. "I didn't mean to make you fight with your family, it was my fault."

"Of course it wasn't! They were the ones who had no respect!"

"Nero please.", she was begging now. "Don't fight them."

"I'm gonna do whatever I want! It's my life!"

Both were almost running towards Nero's car; Nero was tomato red from anger.

"Gosh, sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you.", he said shaking his head as he noticed how loud he was talking to Anne.

"I need to talk to your parents, can we go there?"

"I think you should talk to your family Nero, I don't want them to be angry at you, nor you at them…Your mother is right I'm a burden."

"Hey, hey, stop it already!", he said a little bit calmer now, drying her tears away with his fingers. "Today was meant to be a special day, not this mess…just calm down, I'll talk to them later, things will work out just fine, you'll see.", re reassured her.

'_I just hope so, really hope so.'_

-------

The way to Anne's house wasn't long, so they spent the whole way in silence; the thick atmosphere was still there.

Nero was determined to ask her parents if they could formalize their relationship; he hadn't changed his mind.

-------

Arriving at Devil May Cry earlier than was planned both Nero and Anne were more relaxed, so Nero still thought it was ok to pop the question. He opened the trunk of his car and took her bags while she rang the bell.

Anne's mom opened the door and found it rather strange they were back that early.

"Is everything all right Hun? Back so soon."

"Yes mom, it'k ok. We wanted to come back early, the weather was too hot."

"Yes too hot.", Nero said not thinking.

"Well miss, could I talk to you and your husband?"

"Sure.", Johanna didn't quite catch it. _' What's wrong?'_

Anne only looked at Nero's face not knowing what was going on that strange head of his.

"Please don't be there outside, come inside.", she said politely still wondering what was he going to talk about, one more reason for her to go and ask her husband to listen to what he wanted to say.

As Anne started to unpack both Dante and Johanna descended down the stairs to listen to the young lad; they hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"So Nero you wanted to talk to me.", said Johanna.

Nero noticing Dante's presence got a little nervous; more then what he previously thought he would feel. "Yes I'd like to ask you a little question."

"Shoot", said Dante going to his desk and sitting on his famous position; feet on the desk.

"I'd like to know if..if I could date your daughter. Formally.", he was purple, blue…every color you could imagine from embarrassment, since Dante watched his every move.

"And what makes you think I would allow that?", Dante asked calmly.

"I…I bought her rings, bought us. I really care about her, really like her I mean.", he was babbling now.

Johanna only looked at his shy face. "You want to date our daughter, all of a sudden?"

"I really would like to miss, with all respect."

Anne just looked at his she just didn't believe he bought commitment rings; it was totally strange.

"Am I allowed to Mr. ?"

Dante looked calm and only mouthed a 'sure', followed by Johanna's allowance as well. Then Nero reached his pocket and took a little velvet box which held the rings. So he then put the ring on Anne's finger, shaking from anxiety.

Anne was in a trance, it was really awkward, totally awkward.

--

Nero was heading for the door so he could go back to his house, when Dante appeared and motioned for him to go where he was standing.

"So you can date my daughter."

"Yes Sir, thank."

"But remember everything you do to her I do to you, so be careful."

Surely it was a threat, and coming from Dante it was totally true.

Nero only gulped.

------

Nero then went to his house, and had to face the consequences of his previous acts. _'This is gonna be hell.'_

His mother was sitting on the sofa, calmly reading a book when he entered, surely he expected her to give him a mouthful, but it never came.

"Nero."

Or so he thought.

"Yes."

"You can date that girl, it's all right, but if you screw your life do not blame me."

"Nothing is gonna happen.", he really thought that change of heart was rather strange, at least coming from his mother.

Little did he know she had plotted many ways for their relationship not to reach the next step: marriage.

---------

**xxxflashbackxxx **

"I got to do something, they just can't be together, I won't let that slut stain my son's image, never."

Beth spent the whole day plotting ways to make Nero give Anne up; and it wasn't going to be easy, hell it wasn't. She went through every possible thing, even murder, so as you can see she was totally desperate.

Then she came up with the classic idea: cheating.

Every since Nero was born, he was a rather cute boy, and had to live with his cousins, and there was one of his cousins Rose that had always showed interest in Nero. She was a beautiful redhead, really nice body, everything a boy can dream of, still Nero didn't notice her, as he didn't notice any other female. Even those days as both teen grew up Rose was still interested in Nero, that's where Beth head arrived. The plan was pretty simple, she would make them hang out together, and if Nero still refused her she would make him drunk ad boom, Anne's relationship with Nero would be soon over…Rose didn't mind to play it dirty, she would do anything to get him, it was her perfect chance, never did she imagine her own aunt would offer him to her, she had to be really desperate.

"So sweetie, I know you like him, and I'm sure he will love you. You just have to make him enjoy your company, and form bonds with you."

"But auntie …and if he start to avoid me, like in parties or anything?"

"The thing is plain simple, you invite him, only him, then you fool him to a bedroom, and boom, everything is done."

"Maybe he won't go, well surely he won't go."

"Simple honey. Make him drunk, he will do anything you want him to, he's not strong with the alcohol, that's for sure."

"That's good then."

"Sweetie I want to see this house full of children, your children together with my Nero, and soon, very soon."

"Trust me aunt, there will be children sooner than you expect, way sooner."

**xxxend of flashbackxxx**

Nero was plain happy having Anne beside him. His whole schedule changed:

First he would take her to school every day, as well as to pick her smaller siblings at school every day, then they would stay together, despite everybody's prejudice and bad thoughts about them being together. Anne still felt uncomfortable about him caressing her, well more like simply brushing his lips against her skin; she was still freaked out about this more intimate contacts; he understood.

Nero now had another person who he could freely talk, well the only person from his family who he didn't despise: his cousin Kyrie. She would always listen to his problems as well as to help him on his decisions; she even liked Anne as well, they were really great friends.

-----

As time passed nature was only taking its course…meaning, Nero and his hormones were bursting, and that was pretty hard to control.

**xxx flasback xxx**

Nero had taken Anne to a small cottage his family had, a little far from the city center, so they could relax and have some time alone.

Arriving there they walked, talked, laughed even, but at night or during their 'intimate moments', Anne would just freak out, or coward away from him, a fact that was starting to piss him off, it had been about 5 months of relationship, and still not even a light kiss on the lips, it was pretty frustrating. Once they were in the sofa and Nero noticed Anne had fell asleep, so he decided to take her to bed. He put her there in bed, and started to wonder how would their first night together be like, _'She was right when she said I wouldn't be able to forget nature's course…it's just frustrating….but I understand her, I understand.'_

He then decided to ry and touch her lightly, only waking her up. Then he decided to talk a little and try and kiss her. He even touched her lips but when things started to heat (at least on his pants), and he tried to touch and squeeze her body lightly, she promptly shoved him off.

"Nero please."

He only humped, "Why do you think I would hurt you? I would never make you feel pain."

"I told you, it's difficult to me, I'm sorry.", some tears were starting to form.

Just then Nero saw his big mistake and pressed his 'apologize' button.

This was a long way to go, would they last through it?

-----------------

**Please do review.!!!**


	13. Adrift

Rose had everything at hand: Her wish to have a relationship with Nero and his mother's desires about grandchildren. What else could she want…one thing: Nero's love.

'_He'll learn to love me…he will'._

Rose had to follow Beth's instructions. First: lure Nero to a bedroom, and then…boom. Second: get pregnant. Third: How?

She knew it wouldn't be that easy to get him into a bedroom, still the second condition was already done.

'_Thank God I hadn't told anyone about it…It will turn out making things a lot easier for me.'_

Rose knew she had gotten pregnant, and thankfully at that time it wasn't showing yet. She was barely one month long. So she still got time.

She would always mess around with guys, specially her cousin Joshua. They were together a few times, and no one knew about their little 'meetings'.

'_Let me see how I am going to do things…Well there's my birthday, so obviously throw a party..and then..THAT'S IT!"_

--------------

At school as life went on Nero and Anne were always together. He always being the gentle type, never forcing her to do anything and always looking forward to her comfort. She was still pretty ashamed. She would never kiss him in public…or even when they were both alone, he wanted to take more steps, still he respected her wishes.

---------------

Later on that day Nero took Anne to his place to have lunch. Arriving there his cousin Rose was talking with his mom and polishing her nails.

'_We never have peace at this house.'_

"Sweetie, look who is here to see you!"

"Nero! How are you doing?"

"Fine", he grumbled.

"Let me guess, is this your so called girlfriend?", she eyed Anne with distaste.

"I'm to meet you.", Anne said politely.

Rose only said a 'Hi'.

"Well Nero, I came here to especially deliver my birthday invitation to you.", she said handing him the fancy birthday invitation.

"I've been talking to you mother and told her about the BDay and all…and then I asked her her if she would allow you to dance and accompany me to the party, and since it's going to be a special party, I ought as well to stay with someone as especial as the occasion.", she said glaring daggers at Anne.

"Unh…just one more thing, this is an invitation, for just one person.", Rose now directed to Anne, "so, you won't be allowed in, sorry family, you know….", she said mischievously to Anne.

"And if I don't want to go?"

"You are already 's settled", said his mother faking her calm stance.

"Then I want to take my girlfriend with me as well."

"What's the use of having your girlfriend around, when you're supposed to accompany me during the hole party?", she blinked her green eyes.

Nero only rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to Anne.

"So , I'd better go home. See you on the weekend!", she said blowing a kiss for Nero.

"Weekend…WHAT?", he said opening the invitation, which read:

"_The party will be held at Mars Castle events at Saturday, will start at 8p.m. Everybody must be wearing a costume…",_there was a part of the invitation which was written by hand,_"(…) Nero please wear a Tux and come take me at 7p.m, yours, Rose."_

Nero was almost bursting from anger…first Rose appeared out of nowhere and blowed his lunch, plus she already blowed his plan for the weekend…and one more thing…all of it in front of his girlfriend and supported by his own mom…what else could be blowed?"

"Guess we'll have to forget the movie, then", said Anne really sad.

"We can watch the next week, if that's fine for you"

"That's OK."

"Nero", his mother interrupted, "We're going shopping this afternoon, so, hurry and get ready."

"Nero, I guess…I'd better head home, you have things to take care of.", Anne said politely.

Nero then saw it was no use to struggle against his mom's wishes and went to the door with Anne.

"Sorry, again. See you later.", he said brushing his lips against hers.

"Bye."

-----------

That was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

-----------

Arriving home Anne noticed she forgot her keys inside Nero's car, so she decided to ring the bell and wait for her mother to open the door for her.

She pressed the doorbell.

Nothing.

She pressed again.

Still nothing.

She was starting to get worried since her mother never took so long to open the door.

She then decided to call on her cell phone.

_ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_

'_This number is unavailable at this moment, please try again later.'_

It was official, she panicked.

Next thing she could think of. Call her father.

_ring, ring, ring, ring…_

"Dante speaking."

"Dad, where are you?", she asked experated.

"Umh…At Trish's office , why?", he said taking her call strangely, since he wasn't used to having his children calling him during his work hours.

"It's just that…Mom isn't answering the door."

"Have you tried phoning her, instead of me"

"I've already tried..she didn't answer either."

"I'm on my way.", he said quickly turning off his phone.

-------

**xxx at Trish's xxx**

Seeing the look on Dante's face Trish already inquired.

"Anything wrong?"

"I think something happened to Johanna.", he said collecting his things and heading straight to the office's door.

"Then hurry."

He left without saying goodbye.

-------

**xxx Back at Anne xxx**

Dante arrived in less then five minutes (thanks to his screwed sense of speed mixed with worry).

"Dad, I forgot my keys with Nero…and, and no one answer the door here.", she said anxiously.

Dante then opened the door and started looking for Johanna.

"Johanna, Johanna…", he said almost running at his house, followed by a nervous Anne.

He went to the kitchen.

Nothing.

To the garden.

Nothing

Their room.

Nothing.

Then he entered the adjoining bathroom of his bedroom and saw his wife unconscious on the floor, with blood stains on her dress and floor.

"God."

He took her in his arms and in no time was on his garage.

"Anne hurry take her documents from upstairs."

At this time Anne was already crying.

----------

**xxx meanwhile xxx**

Beth and Nero were at the mall, looking for suitable clothes for him to wear on 'the big day', as Beth would put it.

"Honey you must look adoring at the party."

Nero only glared.

"Ok, you want something more mature…sexy, maybe.", she tried to be playful.

"I can't believe you."

"You know it too. You're so handsome baby."

"I'm not talking about THAT mother!"

"Ohh, Nero…You just seem not to see it, but you have such an affect on girls…women even."

"_God help me…"_

"Hon, you know since you've been like, twelve Rose has fallen for you…so why don't give her a chance, she's a great girl."

"Anne is also great."

"I won't discuss this topic with you again."

"Whatever."

"So , you see how much you mean to her, so please at least try to look good at her party, and make her pleased…she has been talking about you a lot lately."

Nero simply hated the idle chat.

"She was even talking about family and stuff."

"Mother, can't you QUIT the children topic, for Christ's sake!"

----------

**xxx back at Anne's xxx**

Dante put Johanna's unconscious body at the back sit of his car, and had Anne supporting her head.

Johanna was way too pale, with lots of blood stains on her dress and wasn't reacting to none of their attempts to waking her up.

Dante then drove like crazy until he was at the nearest hospital.

Arriving there he quickly took her out and headed to the maternity/labor wing. There he found a nurse and informed her of Johanna's state. The nurse sent Johanna straight to the emergency room. Dante followed them, even though Anne couldn't she was as worried as her dad.

There Johanna was sent straight to the labor section, and soon a doctor joined Dante, asking many information about Johanna.

"Sir, are you her husband?"

"Yes."

"Is it her first pregnancy?"

"No."

"Second?"

"Does it really matter? She is unconscious and having the babies when she isn't supposed to.", he said angrily.

"Sir we must know it."

"Her fourth, I guess."

"Well we'll try to wake her up and see what's happening with the babies. Meanwhile if you'd like to see it please go change. Put these on.", the doc said handing Dante those infamous green hospital clothes.

Then the doctor had a look on Johanna and succeeded on waking her up with a strong smelling substance.

Johanna was still feeling adrift when she noticed she wasn't home, and Dante was wearing greening clothes.

"Hun…", was the only thing she managed to utter.

Dante quickly heard his wife calling out for him , and went towards her.

"What happened to you? Gosh…you were on the floor unconscious."

"What?"

"Hush."

"It hurts.", she moaned and touched Dante's hand lightly.

It was the fourth time he had to see her suffering before giving birth, still he was as worried as the first time..or better even more worried.

"Calm down, the doc will be back soon, then everything will be over."

She still kept moaning and trying to squeeze his hand.

The doctor soon came and told him she was on labor prematurely. First the would try natural birth then if things didn't go as planned, they would move to a c-section.

Johanna was put into the labor bed, and they soon applied some pectin in order the babies were given birth soon.

She was very weak, but still tried with all her might to give birth to her new babies.

At the very beginning Dante thought that would be a natural smooth labor, but soon he found Johanna having problems to breathe as well as some pressure problems. However there still was some time for her to try and give natural birth.

"Hun, push hard, very hard, come on!", helped Dante, who was a bit more experienced since the first pregnancy (which by the way had been done by his brother, since he was too shocked he didn't manage to get her to the hospital in time.).

"Uhhh…It's hurting too much, Gosh!"

"You're strong you can make it!"

"Dante , let's try it on the water, I can't make it here.", she said in between moans.

"Doc, she wants to give birth on the water, maybe it's best for her…she is in too much pain."

"Has any of her births been like this?"

"Not really.", he was even more worried now.

Dante the held Johanna in his arms and carried her into a big pool-like bathtub, there he put himself and Johanna in, not even caring if he could or couldn't do that, he simply got into his boxers and entered.

He held Johanna firmly and caressed her belly lightly, helping her with the "push" sentences.

"Dante, I don't know if I'm going to make it."

"Hey, what's wrong with you…of course you will! You're strong."

"Dante I'm not seventeen anymore."

"Exactly! You're stronger now!"

"Promise me one thing…"

"Hey, hey, stop it already, it's not a drama movie, you'll be just gotta pop this children up…you'll do it just fine."

"It's TOO much pain!!God."

"I know it, but it will be over soon."

"I love you, and our family too."

"Hun, love you come on push it.!"

But before Dante could kiss his wife's lips, she was no longer conscious.

**-----------**

**Do review please XD**


	14. Then or Never

Anne was at the wanting room for more then five hours; still no news about her mom's state.

-----

Dante knew something was wrong, so very wrong with his Johanna.

"Nurses, prepare the c-section room now!", said the doctor in a hurry, seeing Johanna had fainted again.

"Sorry sir it's our last option."

Dante only went off the pool-like bathtub and went to another room dripping water. Always following his wife.

There they gave her more medicines. It was then or never.

"Sir, we must say this is very dangerous, her blood pressure is instable, and she seems to be not responding to our medications, besides it's a premature twin pregnancy."

"She already gave birth to four in a house, why won't she survive NOW?!", he said in a mix of worry and pain…every moment of his life with her like a flashback on his head.

He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

"Like she said, she's not seventeen anymore, her body isn't the same anymore."

Dante only pressed his temple trying to suppress the inherent headache that was appearing; or better yet heartache.

-----------

**xxx at the mall xxx**

"Nero sweetie…I believe you need some new boxers as well"

"Mom I still have plenty on my wardrobe."

"But they are old and loose."

"They aren't actually."

"Besides you need to buy more masculine stuff."

"Have I ever bought panties or bras?"

"You understood very well.", she said rolling her eyes.

"Mother, please…"

"Maybe you should start buying feminine things…Don't forget you haven't bought anything for Rose yet.

"If you'd like you can stick to the panties and bras this time."

"Why don't you buy whatever you want to her, spare me please..."

"All right hunie!", she said thinking about the gift she would be giving Rose.

-----------

**xxx at the hospital xxx**

Johanna kept not responding to the medications they gave her, but there was no time to lose. The doctors opened her belly and quickly took the babies out, it was the only chance not only the babies but Johanna had to survive.

Both Babies, the boy and the girl were underweight and had to stay at the hospital for a while to recover. As for Johanna, she remained in a deep coma.

Dante was devastated, he couldn't think anything apart from his wife's state, he blamed all on himself.

"Sir would you like to see your children?", asked a nurse, waking him from his reverie.

"No", he simply stated before exiting the room and heading towards the waiting room to find his daughter.

It had been a long time since he had last cried. He had the opportunity to remember.

------------

Anne was sitting on a sofa wanting for someone to go and tell her things about her mom, when she suddenly saw her father coming , nose red, bangs hiding his eyes. She knew something had happened.

He suddenly hugged her tight and kept crying, more openly now.

"Dad, what happened? You're scarring me!"

"Johanna…she, Gosh, she…"

"She what dad?!", she demanded crying too.

"Is in a coma."

"God."

"And the babies?"

"I don't know…they're alive…I just….Oh…", he sighed, "I knew I had to stop doing that with her, I didn't know her pregnancy would be like this…If I had to choose between the three of them…but I couldn't…It's all my fault."

"Dad it's not your fault, she'll be fine you'll see."

"I hope so."

"Have you seen them?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not? It's not their fault."

"I know, it's mine."

----------

**xxx at Nero's xxx**

Nero went home before his mother that afternoon, he just couldn't take her stupid chat anymore. He left her to buy the girl's gift.

The next day was going to be hell.

---

Saturday afternoon Nero woke up early took a bath, combed his hair, got dressed fr the party (very early since he had to go at Rose's house with his mom to personally reattribute her generosity giving her his gift earlier…besides his mom insisted on him helping her the whole day.)

There Nero took hold of the shiny pink package his mom had bought and gave Rose.

"Thanks Nero!", she said before kissing him fully on the cheek.

"Lemme see what it is."

Rose then opened the package, better, opened the most ashamed moment of Nero's life.

"Lacy Red…Beautiful, never imagined you'd buy this for me…Liked them very much."

"I hope them to fit you Rose.", said Beth.

Nero was redder than the panties 'he had just given Rose'

"I'll wear them tonight."

------------

After some of the embarrassment had passed Nero had to help Rose with the final details of the party. He had to put presents here, presents there, take some flowers from here and put there…and so on.

The party would be held in a big night club, which she reserved only for her that night. It had many neon colors everywhere as well as some flowers on the right spots. There was the dance floor on the lowest level and upstairs there were some rooms. Just like Rose needed that night.

When 8p.m hit, and all the invited ones had arrived, Rose's eighteenth birthday could start. There were only teens there all dancing and eating, drinking non-stop…but before the pop songs could start , Rose wanted to dance a romantic song with Nero, since he was there especially to accompany her.

She was dresses as a princess (since that was also a costume party), with a long reddish shiny dress, along with high stilettos, her red hair was styled in a beautifully done bun, and her makeup was perfect. Nero was in a tux, with a bored expression.

The calm song began and Rose started to squeeze herself into Nero's body.

"Thank God your girlfriend isn't here tonight, otherwise she would be insane seeing us like this.", she whispered into his ear.

"She would be impressed seeing how sluttish you are behaving tonight…", he hotly retorted.

-----

After some time Nero finally got away from Rose, then he went to retrieve something to drink on the booth.

As soon as Rose noticed he was heading for the drinks she soon followed him.

Nero then took some Coke and drank it.

"Hey won't you offer it to me."

Nero only humped and gave her his coke can.

"_This is now or never!"_

She then gulped the coke and after doing it discreetly put a small pill she managed to hold on her mouth.

She would do this until she could fulfill her plans.

'_He'll be mine tonight, mine."_

_-----------_

**xxx at the hospital xxx**

Anne left her father at the waiting room and went to the nursery meet her new siblings. She couldn't understand why her father didn't want to meet them just yet…deep down she knew he was overreaction to her momma's situation.

There he met at the incubators her brother and her sister. Both were so small and fragile looking, even though they were already beautiful. The girl had golden smooth hair and the boy had no hair at all, she could see their eyes since it seemed they hadn't opened them yet. Unfortunately she couldn't hold them in her arms, since they were too fragile. Still she already loved them very, very much.

"_Mom you've got to see how beautiful they are, please wake up."_

_-------------_

_**Please let me know what you think so far!**_


End file.
